Scotch on the rocks (revamped)
by Akai gousto
Summary: Kōri scotch, a regular boy that was 'homeschooled' to be a hunter by his father, an ex-general. Add a jokester sister, with going to one of then best schools on Remnant for hunters, and his life just got a whole lot more troublesome. Between school drama, and defending the world, can he even survive Beacon? Rating may change. PLEASE REVIEW ;( Semi-OC centeric
1. The beginning

**For those of you who know the original story for this, I just want to say, taht I didnt like where it was going, and I decided to remake it as a clean slate. If you have seen the original, and find this, Im sorry for deleting it, but that was the best idea for me at the moment, as my computer is being screwy and is only letting me edit chapters that have already been made. With that In mind, I promise that this variant of 'Scotch on the rocks' will be better, with a slower plot buildi up, and more details, such as names for the weapons that the characters have, as well as the fact that I am completely remaking a good portion of the characters, like I the main character is not name Rick anymore. As for the team, I will only give you a hint that their last names are themed after drinks, due to the idea of keeping not only the original name for this story, and the original name when it came to the characters. The rest of things involving the characters will be revealed as I go. Also if anyone gets the little joke involving the main characters name, Ill give you a shout out, as well as a chance to decide something in the story Via PM, so happy guessing!**

**I do not own Rwby. All OC's are of my own creation, or from the help of someone else in my family. All rights go to Roosterteeth, and Monty Oum.**

* * *

><p><em>This is a remake of the original story.<em>

* * *

><p>Sometimes life is a completely unfair. For example, when I was a small kid, you know around 3 or 4, My uncle and aunt died. Apparently I didn't even remember a thing except for the fact that they were completely frozen. Thats also when I found out that life was cruel. The main reason for that being the fact that later in my life when I wanted to become a huntsmen, I found out that my semblance was controlling ice to a degree. Due to my semblance I was considered 'Different' as my hair was an unnatural grey color, with my eyes being a normal brown. Due to that I was considered a social outcast, and I began to be homeschooled. It didn't help that people thought I was a faunus of some sort due to it. I have nothing against faunus, but the fact that I was being mistaken for something I was not, pissed me off slightly.<p>

My normal attire, however, was something people would consider different. I wore a red bandana, that was tied at the back, while I wore a grey cap over it. On the left side of the hat were to metal pins that sat there just for decoration. The cap was a present from my uncle for my 14th birthday. As for the rest of my clothes, I wore a grey and black cloth bracelet, that wasn't actually cloth, along with two metal brackets that surrounded the other one on both arms. With a single tense of my wrist, they would turn into Greaves that were my first of my two weapons, Nagekibato (morning dove).

Next on the list, was a black high collar shirt, that I wore with a couple of the buttons open, and the sleeves rolled up. On my chest was a thick chain, that held a pendent of a dove and a raven circling each other in a Yin, Yang type way. To top it off, I wore a pair of grey jeans that were tilted slightly, a black belt sideways as well. Finally where the pair of black boots that were reinforced with metal, as they were my second weapon, kōtō karasu (Soaring Raven). To top off the 'badass look' I apparently had (My sisters opinion not mine) I had three claw mark scars on the left side my face that almost looked like whiskers.

Now as for my weapons. Nagekibato, and Kōtō Karasu, were two weapons that I created myself back when I was still in a public school for hunters. Nagekibato was a pair of black greaves on my arms, with a white bird on the main part of my forearm. It had grey vine patterns crawling all over it as well, but that wasn't as important. The important part was that it had a gun part that fired .9mm sub machine gun at a ridiculous rate of 1,300 rounds per second. As for Skōtō karasu... They were a pair of grey boots with a black bird on it that had a firing mechanism in them for a sniper round. The round measured up to a .45 ACP sniper round that was the best I could do, considering the materials I needed to upgrade were only sold to students of beacon after almost a year, or real hunters.

Getting back on track, let me just tell you this. Nothing, and I do mean nothing, involved with me and a fight is my fault. Murphy's law just loves to screw me over. Which is probably why I was currently in the middle of a bar fight between a bunch of henchmen in black suits, and a blonde with shotgun gauntlets on her arms. I watched with an odd fascination, as she beat up the guys in the suits, that is until I got attacked as well. With a sigh, I simply backed up, making the guy lose his footing, to where I simply breech kicked him in the head by extended my foot outwards. The result, was the guy flying backwards, and straight towards the blonde. She saw this, and she punched him into the ground, before she tried to attack me. Grabbing her wrist I stopped her.

"I'm not your enemy blondie.I just wanted to have a nice peaceful night for once... This is too troublesome." I groaned out with an irritated tone.

She didn't answer me, to which I realized she was looking behind me. With an irritated sigh, I quickly spun on my heel, to which I was rewarded with a loud thump a satisfied nod, I knew I had kicked the guy in the face with a roundhouse. Putting my hands in my pockets, I raised an eyebrow at the blonde beside me, to which she just gave me a grin and said "You're pretty good. You training to be a hunter?"

I gave a nod towards her while I pointed to my two weapons. She gave them a curious glance, while I said "Martial arts are pretty effective on Grimm. Course, you're pretty good with boxing, but I think you need to learn an actual style, random won't always work. I'd rather you live to fight another day."

The blonde have a me a confused look, to where I just shook my head. She would understand when it came down to it. She was trying to be a huntress after all. Course, my attention soon was gained by a guy who looked to be the 'boss', as he was the only one not in a complete suit. That, and the fact he was carrying a bazooka on his shoulder. With a raised eyebrow towards the blonde I asked "Lady's first?"

I expected her to punch me or something, but instead, she just grinned and said "What a gentlemen you are. I have a bone to pick with this guy anyway."

With a nod and a 'I surrender' motion with my hands, I let the blonde go at him as much as she wanted. Course it didn't help the fact that, when Blondie dodged the rockets the guy in the suit turned the rocket launcher into a bat, or club, depending on how you saw it. The first thing the guy did was jump at the girl, to which she blocked the overhead strike and the side strike both. The third side strike, on the other hand, managed to hit, causing the blonde to stumble a bit, to which the guy capitalized with, and sent her flying with an uppercut with the bat. The hit sent the blonde flying backwards, and through a glass table and furniture that was in the room. I was about to help, when she got up once again, and this time, her hair was on freaking fire!

Staring in surprised, as she pounded her fists together, causing a mini shockwave, I saw her run forward, dodging some of the guys rocket rounds once again, and this time she ducked under both swings that the guy sent at her, to which I heard an almost unhearable click of a shotgun chamber, to which she punched the guy in the chest four to five times, before she went into a firm stance, and punched him in the face. I was behind her at this point, so I didn't notice anything, other than her flaming hair. That was also when I noticed that the guys bat was broken, and he had something golden in his hand.

"Well. He's finished." I muttered out as the blonde sent out a pissed off yell, and punched him in the face, sending him flying out of the building.

The blonde girl eventually jumped out, while I made a note to myself not to piss her off, and under no circumstances was I to touch her hair. Following her outside, I noticed a little girl with black hair, red hair, and silver eyes. With a raised eyebrow at the scythe that the girl suddenly pointed at me, i made sure to hold my hands up in a surrender like fashion. Noticing that she had a black dress on, that was outlined with red, as well as a red hood, I looked towards the blonde and asked "Can you call little red riding hood off? I'm not your enemy you know."

The blonde gave an almost evil smirk as she said "I dunno... I don't know who you are, even if you did help me, you could be out to kill me or something."

With a deadpan look I said "Fine. My name is Kōri Scotch, age 17, homeschooled huntsmen. Before you even ask, my name is not a girls name, ok? It's a joke, now can you call her off now?"

The blonde laughed, and I didn't know if it was at my name, or the fact that I was slightly scared of a little girl who had a scythe. In my opinion, me being scared was completely justified, considering I was staring at the little red reaper. She eventually did call of the little red wearing girl, though I was still weary of her. I mean, that scythe looked extremely sharp, and I didn't want to be on the receiving end of a slash from her. With the blonde still laughing, I held my hand out to the little red wearing girl as an Introduction, but the blonde got to it first, as she said "I'm Yang Xiao, long. Nice to meet you Kōri, though I'm surprised that you have such a name. Oh, and this is my sister Ruby."

I nodded my greeting to them after that as I said "I have to say, I'm surprised that someone like you was as monstrously strong as you are. I understand that you're training to be a huntress, but you're strength is kinda ridiculous."

Instead of punching me, the blond just shrugs as she said "You wouldn't be the first one. I'm just glad that someone doesn't think I'm weak just because i'm a girl."

With a confused look at that, I began to question why she said that, but then I just stopped myself before I did something stupid. My sister always told me that I needed to watch what I say, but I did say "I don't know why I would. My mom kicks my ass almost every single day I train with her. Then again, both my parents are ex-military..."

With a small sigh, we talked a bit more, and I found out that the two girls had a dog named Zwei, as well as some more interesting things about how their dad manages to mailings in a small package, and the fact that it actually worked as well, just proved that the two girls' dad was extremely weird. That along with the fact that, apparently Ruby was hoping to get into beacon earlier. I eventually told the two that I was going to beacon, to which was also around the time that it was time for me to go back to my house. I said bye to them, while also exchanging numbers in case they wanted to talk to me, before I went back down the street, only for a couple of gang members to appear, right before the girls could do anything I walked forward with my hands in my pockets, discreetly telling them I wanted to do this.

"So, you've decided to come here again freak? I'm gonna pay you back for the fingers I lost!" One of the gang members yelled at me, to which I ignored him in favor of yawning, due to my tiredness.

"I wasn't the dumbass who attacked first, now was I?" I asked him in a tone that showed it was a rhetorical question.

{Play character theme #1: Snowblind-Au5}

The leader, one of the idiots who didn't think before attacking, charged at me with a pissed off expression at that. With my hands still in my pants pockets, I bent backwards, completely dodging the attack, to where I just tripped him. He got up quickly, and yelled about I should stop underestimating him. In response, I dodged and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to gasp due to the loss of air. With a small sigh, I took my hands out of my pockets, only so I could balance myself. The reason I needed to balance myself was because I spun on one of my heels and hit him in the back of the head, sending him flying forwards, and effectively knocking him out. With the bored look still on my face, I bent forwards and motioned towards me with my hands, while I said "Come on. You can do better than that cant ya?"

A smirk quickly formed on my face instead, as I started to make a mist appear in the area as the idiots ran towards me. With a whisper I said "Out of sight, out of mind." While, I completely disappeared from the first guys view, the others following shortly after. Running forward with no problem through the mist I made, I rounded up all of the group, to where I slowly knocked them out one by one. When the mist finally let up, half of them were knocked out on the ground, with the other half shivering due to the cold air in the mist, some frost appearing on limbs. With a smirk on my face growing, I bent backwards to dodge one of the punches, to where I did a handstand on one hand only, to where I spun, knocking out a bunch more of them. Once that was finished I noticed that there was only one person left. Bending over him, as he cowed down, I said "Boo."

{Character theme end.}

That single word was enough to cause the guys eyes to roll into his head, and he fell backwards unconscious. I snickered at that, to where I looked back at the two girls, both who looked slack jawed. I just gave a light laugh at their expressions, though when I walked up to them, Yang was the first to ask "What did you do?"

With a smile I said "I didn't use my weapons, though what I did, was a mix of different things, why? Did you think I couldn't beat them?"

Shaking her head quickly, she said "No, thats not what I meant, its just that you're fighting style is extremely weird."

I understood what she was saying now. My fighting style was a mix between a couple of things. The first being that I would incorporate breakdancing into it, as it promotes flexibility, which helps with getting out of awkward situations, as well as being able to keep myself from getting hit. That added with the fact that I used the breakdancing to help with my arm strength, just showed that it helped with the fighting style. Than you add in the boxing that I put into for my bracers, that held a symbol for a bird on it, along with some vince work, with the strong stance a boxer usually had and I was a force to be reckoned with. Then again, you think about the metal boots that I had in, adding to the already forceful kicks I had, and I could take out most people in a one on one fight with little to no trouble, so long as I don't do anything stupid, and I get better with my whole fighting style. If I got proficient enough with the fighting style that I have, than I really could stop something like a nevermore without any help. That would be a ways away though, so I didn't get my hopes up.

Eventually I had to leave, but I did tell them that I would try to find them in vale at some point in the near future. Yang, and Ruby gave a nod towards that, before I walked towards home, this time with a rocket propelled skateboard that my sister had made for me last christmas. Essentially it was the closest thing I was going to get to an actual vehicle. I didn't really care though. I loved to skateboard, and it was very effective with getting from one place to another with little to no problems.

Slowing down eventually I flipped the skateboard into my hand, before I walked up to the door and opened it with my key to the house. I sighed in weariness before I quickly hit the deck, thankfully it was just in time, as a blur flew over me and out of the door. Standing back up I gave a tired sigh towards the one that flew at me as I said "You know, Jessica, if you keep doing that I will retaliate, right?"

Jessica, my sister, who had her hair dyed with streaks of green, while her actual hair color was a darker brown color. She did this a lot, to the point that it was predictable, but then again, this was also her way of showing her sisterly love towards me. I was usually a nice individual, but she always seemed to make me angry easily, but not in any bad way, just an annoyed way that siblings usually feel when they have their sibling to worry about. With that said and done, Jessica looked up towards me with a tricksters smirk as she said "Nah. You know I just do this to try and keep you on your toes. I actually want you to be a good huntsmen you know."

I rolled my eyes at my sister who was a year older than me. Placing my skateboard at the entrance to our house, I helped my sister up, and I also told her that I understood but she needed to stop or else she might get hurt by me by accident. She just gave a playful laugh, that sounded like a Jokers, as she just waved me off with a small smile. With a shake of my head, I noticed the lack of anyone else in the house. WIth a sigh, I asked "Did Mom, and Dad get called again? I swear after Those schnee's got him out of his command position, lots of other company's wanted his help."

Jess just shrugged at her, as we both knew what I meant. Our father was ex-military like I said before, but he was actually a general alongside James Ironwood, who was the head of a school in Atlas, as well as a general. Both of them were friends, but Our father had ended up deciding that it would be better if just he left, instead of both of them. Ironwood had thought it was his fault, and he often sent presents to our family due to it, but both of our parents had repeatedly told him that he didn't need to, yet he did anyway, which in the end, showed that he was really a respectable man to our family. Well that, and the fact that he was our godfather.

With another sigh I walked into the kitchen, as I wasn't going to let Jessica even touch anything in the kitchen. If she tried to cook something, she would end up poisoning me. It didn't help that even if she did cook something edible, it was either way too spicy, or it just tasted nasty to begin with. Everyone, even jessica herself, has joked that she could kill a grimm with her cooking. I was the best cook in the house, aside from my mother of course, but I wasn't going to say such, as it was commonly known, that I was being taught cooking by her. Course I knew that my lessons would end the second I could get into beacon, but that didn't bother me so much. My mom had told me that a good cook would learn their own recipes anyway, so whoever I had on my team would definitely be happy with me, as if we ever needed to cook our own foods, than I could cook.

By the time it was finished, Jessica had went up to her room to do something else, not that I really cared. What I cared about was the fact that whenever she goes into her room, there is usually a lot of music that could be heard throughout the house.

"And I will be like the sun that will keep you safe and warm~"

Like that. She was currently in her room, and she was playing 'Gold' at the moment. Its not that it wasn't a good song or anything, but it was the fact that she used her speakers so that everyone could hear the song. With a sigh, I sent a cold wind up the stairs, as using my semblance for trivial things like that didn't do much to me, and its not like I would get in trouble for using it outside of fighting. Besides doing little things like that did wonders for my control. My semblance was extremely chaotic and hard to control, but doing little things like making a cold wind was enough to help with controlling it. I guess I was just glad that I had a way to train in unlike some other's.

Thankfully jessica got the breeze so I didn't have to worry about having to go upstairs to get her, as that would be killer on my ears. The promptly ended at this point, and I was doing my best to prepare myself for when it was time for me to go to beacon in a couple of weeks. I was actually going to be going to school with people I knew for once. That was definitely going to be a different thing for me. With one last sigh I tried to fall asleep not even caring about the fact that I would get an almost sleepless night once again. Insomnia sucks.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of this chapter? and to make sure you understood, for those of who who understood what I was talking about, The joke with <strong>Kōri's is Stated to show where it is, but if you get the joke, thats when you will be rewarded with what I promised. As for the rest of the things in this chapter, make what you will of it, however I would love it if you were to reveiw to this story, as Feedback is always imprtant, even if it is bad feedback.<strong>**

**Character Bio: 1**

**Name: Kōri Scotch**

**Affiliation: Vale (School: N/A Team: N/A)**

**Nickname: Rikky (His mother) Snow leopard (Jessica) Snowman (Jessica and family members)**  
><strong>Age: 17 (Birthday: July 7th)<strong>

**Height/Weight: 5'7/195Lbs**

**Likes: Ice, cold wheather, his family,James Ironwood, fighting for his family and friends, cooking, unbiased people, skateboarding, Nightclubs, his weapons, music**

**Dislikes: Spicy food, extremely hot whether, Octopus, Biased people, People who think hes a faunus, the white fang (though not all faunus unlike most), Fish.**

**Theme Song: Snowblind- Au5**

**Weapons: Two bracers on his arms that have vine pattern on the largest part, along with a bird. The bracers fire 0.9mm submachine gun rounds, that have an effective range most of the time, and he also has it so that his thumb is the sight for the gun part. He has two metal boots, that have gun barrels near the heel, to where he can use the large 0.45 ACP sniper round that it fires for maneuvering, as well as allowing him, with the flexibility due to his style, to use his leg as a sniper rifle.**

**Notes: Rick, when he was little, lost his aunt and uncle due to them being frozen solid. He ended up blaming himself shortly after he gained his semblance, due to the fact that he can freeze anything within a certain range due to his semblance. In the end his parents knocked that notion out of him as they told him it wasn't his fault and that it was an accident. In the end, rick resolved himself to be a hunter so that he could prevent innocents from dying due to either grimm or other people. His main reason for being a hunter was so that the innocent wouldn't have to suffer, and also as a way to get stronger so that he could inevidently protect those precious to him. With his reason being resolved, his father pushed him even farther than normal to train so that he could be an extremely efficient huntsmen, though his fighting style was not something his parents taught, and was in fact something that he came up by himself.**

**Quotes: "As corny as it might be... Freeze. (Before he froze a grimm solid)"**  
><strong>"I'm a skateboarder, thrillseeker, adventurer, you name it. I'm just not gonna listen to an asshole who only thinks with his second head."<strong>

**"You see that blonde over there? *points towards Yang* If you keep advancing on her, whatever's left of you after i'm done will be in a tone of pain. she's stronger physically than I am afterall."**

**"Look. I don't care what you're name is, you don't care what mine is, lets just both shut up and get this overwith.(Before a fight)"**


	2. The shinning beacon

**Soo... Heres chapter two! Now, I am going to keep doing the little challenge to see what the little joke involving **Kōri's name is, and the Reward for the first person to do so, will be the same as what I said in the last chapter. You will be able to have one thing you want in this story, so long as it is within reason. I tend to not go back on my words when I say stuff like this, so I hope you understand that for the first one of you readers _will_ get what I promised. No if and's or But's about it. It. Will. Happen. But anyway, on with the story and I hope you like this chapter.****

****I do not own Anything involving RWBY. I only own my OC's. Alrights go to roosterteeth, and Monty oum. please support the offical releases****

* * *

><p><em>This chapter has been changed from the original<em>

**_(GO BACK AND READ THE A/N DAMN IT!)_**

* * *

><p>Over the week up to when I was actually going to go to beacon I was, for a lack of a better word, nervous. I mean, who wouldn't? I was going to go to one of the most prestigious hunter academy's in the world, add that to the fact that I was homeschooled for most of my life, and I was going to be in a lot of trouble with this school. This was also around the time that I realized that I was going to be late for getting on the shuttle for beacon. Snapping my eyes open quickly, I got dressed quickly, and I was thankful for me packing last night, to where I grabbed my Skateboard, and turned it on the second I hit the pavement. Along the way, I passed by people, causing a few of them to spin in the process, while I also grabbed an apple, dropping the money onto the confused stand owners hand. With a loud laugh, I bit into the apple, while I started to do tricks by going through the park as a shortcut. In the process I dropped the apple core into a trashcan. I do this to much, thats the only reason I can do stuff like this with no problem.<p>

Eventually I saw a crowd of people, to where I started to slow down. The first to spot me, surprisingly, was Yang and Ruby, to where they walked towards me, smiles of amusement on their faces. When I finally came to a stop, Yang gave a small laugh as she said "You sure got here quick."

I smiled at them, feeling my Insomnia related symptoms disappearing in the presence of the yellow and red girls in front of me. With a small chuckle, I said "Yeah, My sister decided it was a good idea to let me sleep in. I almost missed the flight didn't I?"

Ruby grimaced but nodded towards that. With a nervous look on her face she said " You would have had a long way to go if you missed the flight."

I laughed nervously at when she said that. I did not want to have to find my own way to beacon, especially when there was hoards of grim in the forest. If I had to go through the forest on the way up, than there was no guarantees that I would make it with my hide intact. Eventually I asked Ruby why she was here when Yang was supposed to be going to beacon. Ruby answered with a starry eyed expression as she retold her actions a couple of nights ago that allowed her to go to beacon early. Apparently she helped to drive off a guy named Roman Torchwick, I knew who he was, and the fact that Ruby was able to help drive him away from a dust store, was definitely something that showed just how much potential she had. In return I was about to explain my weapons to Ruby, but before she could Yang hugged her.

"Oh! I can't believe my baby sister is going beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Said blonde exclaimed while seemingly trying to choke the red wearing girl.

Ruby in turn, however looked like she was lacking air, as she told Yang to 'please stop'. The blonde in return told Ruby that she was proud of her. I've been privy to this type of talk as was obvious to when Ruby said "Really sis. It was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!" Yang stated with a large grin on her face.

Ruby, on the other hand, didn't look so happy as she said "I don't want to be the bee's knees okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just wanna be a normal girl, with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked with a confused look.

"Of course I'm excited." She stated before she sighed "It's just... I got moved up two years. I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything."

I gave a small chuckle at that, effectively stopping what Yang was going to say as I spoke "You are special Ruby. I haven't known you for as long as you're sister, but even I can tell that you are. You have this... Aura, as in presence, that makes me want to be you're friend I guess. Not many want to be friends with a grey haired freak like me though."

I gave a sad smile at the end of my comment, and I really hoped that neither of them heard me. Unfortunately for me, that wasn't the case, as Yang looked at me with slightly angry eyes, as she asked "How are you a freak? So what? You have grey hair, I have eyes that change color along with my semblance. Just a question though. Are you a faunus?"

I sighed deeply at that, before a Joker like laugh sounded from behind me. When I grew a blank face, even if I was still facing the two girls, I said "Jess. It was a legitimate question you know. How many humans have a hair color like I do?"

Jessica leaned onto one of my shoulders, and out of the corner of my eyes I could see that trickster grin on her face as she said "So~. Blondie, you and my brother an item?"

That single comment was all it took for my face to gain an unhealthy red glow to it, while Yang just laughed at the comment. When I gave a questioning look Yang said "No we aren't, but that doesn't mean it isn't possible. I mean, we just met a couple of weeks ago."

I didn't know why but I gave a relieved sigh, to which the other took as a tired sigh. Eventually, however, I saw a screen that showed a newscast to where it showed the white fang. Both my and my sister frowned at the sight of the white fang insignia, with the air getting slightly colder, while at the same time, it seemed slightly volatile to breath in. After a few seconds it went away, but everyone who was near the brother and sister duo, they could have sworn that there was a bit of poison in the air. Eventually, however, when the cold and volatile air disappeared a woman, that Ruby seemed to recognize appeared as a Hologram.

"Hello and welcome to beacon academy." The woman stated.

"Who's that?" Yang asked before her question was answered not to long after as the hologram said she was Glynda Goodwitch "Oh."

It wasn't to long after that, that Glynda spoke once more "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

With that she disappeared to show Beacon, that isn't too far away from the town we had entered the ship from to begin with. I smiled slightly at that. I guess it just meant that I was going to be able to go home every now and again to see my parents. I guess it didn't really matter much that I was going to a school, as much as it was that I would be unable to see my parents as much as I did before. I guess it didn't really matter much anyway, I did have my sister with me, even if she was a brat at time with her constant joking, and pranking. Speaking of which...

"Don't even think about it jess. If you start pranking the first years, I'm sure that Mrs. goodwitch will be sure to talk to you." I started with a blank face.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare!" She stated to me with a full on glare, though I could see the hope that I was joking with her in her eyes.

I gave a small smirk as I said "Try me."

We both stared at each other for what felt like forever before she finally looked down with a defeated look. I smirked at the fact that I won the argument. It seemed that it was Me: 232 Jessica: 231. I know that it is kinda weird to remember all the arguments we have won against each other, but we were siblings, which meant that we took things like this seriously. In essence I was the one winning at the moment, but she was a lot better about getting around arguments. I mean, she was the trickster of the family, could you really blame me in that case? I can't really say much though when it came down to it, as I was pretty good at getting out of sticky situations as well.

With a small smirk towards Jessica, I turned to the other two girls that were in front of me as I said "We do this all the time, no need to worry on that point of things. You know, sibling banter and all that."

The two looked towards each other for a second, before they bust out laughing slightly. I shook my head at the fact that the two seemed to get along a lot better than both me and my sister did, but then again, it wasn't that surprising when you realized that they were both girls, while me and Jessica were male and female respectively. Its in our genetic code to one up each other when it comes down to it. I guess I can't deal with that just as easily as before, though I was nervous about going to beacon The only person I actually know beside my sister, was both Yang and Ruby, and I was almost 100% that I wasn't going to be on the team for any of them, so that didn't really help with anything I was going to do once I got back in. If I wasn't comfortable with my team, I wouldn't be able to do much in general.

With a small sigh, I waited until the ship actually landed before I said goodbye to the two girls that I was talking with, not even bothering to do much else except for going straight towards the auditorium. It wasn't a great start for getting to know people, I know, but it was one of the things that I felt comfortable considering everything. Eventually when I saw yang walk in to where I gave an almost nervous look towards her. When she gave a raised eyebrow at me, I said "I'm not very good at talking to people. I was home schooled due to my prominent features."

Yang gave a smile and a nod towards that while I just waited with her until, she looked back slightly and grinned while saying "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

Ruby talked to a blonde guy that she was walking with. Eventually she walked over to us to the two of us with a none too pleased look. Yang asked how her day was going. The response the blonde got was "You mean, since you ditched me and I exploded?!"

With a slightly wide-eyed look, I asked "Wow, first day and already a meltdown."

Ruby sent an evil-eyed look towards me as she said "No I mean I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?"

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked with a broad, if not amused smile.

Ruby scoffed at that as she said "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girls luggage, and then she started yelling at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

I watched in amusement as I saw a white haired girl stare at ruby from behind her, until she finally yelled "You!"

"Oh god its happening again!" Ruby yelled as she jumped into Yang's arm, like a frightened cat.

"You're lucky we didn't get blown off the side of the cliff!" The white haired girl yelled at ruby.

"Oh, my god, you actually exploded." Yang stated in a surprised tone, while she let Ruby down.

Ruby, while she was getting down, said "It was an accident!" Before she turned to the white haired girl "It was an accident." She stops as the white haired girl held out a pamphlet titled 'dust to dust' towards Ruby "What is this?"

Clearing her throat, the white haired girl said "The schnee dust company is notresponsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating schnee dust company products. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to dust applications and practices in the field."

Staring at the white haired girl in front of me, that I knew was a schnee now, I blinked in both surprise and disgruntlement of the fact that she managed to say that from memory. I don't know if it was just me, but it sounded like she was speeding up her speech while she was at it. Shaking my head of the thoughts I had, I quickly sighed and said "I honestly hoped to find a schnee that was nice..."

It seemed that the girl heard me as well, to where she turned an icy glare towards me, only to stop. At first I was curious as to why, but eventually I heard it as she said "You're his son, aren't you? Jonathan scotch."

I raised an eyebrow at that, as Jonathan was my uncle. With a almost nervous smile I said "Ah. No, i'm not. That was my uncle. My father is Robert Scotch."

I completely ignored the looks I was getting from people around me, as the Schnee in front of me just stared at me for a few minutes with a critical eye. With a slight nervous laugh, I turned away from her, but I could still feel her icy gaze staring into the back of my head. Thankfully I didn't have to worry much longer, as the headmaster of the school, Ozpin.

After a few seconds the headmaster said " I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As Ozpin left, Glynda stood up and spoke to the students that were around "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; Tomorrow, you're initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

I stared in slight curiosity about the way that Ozpin spoke, but not to long after I started to follow Yang and Ruby into the next room, but once in there, I found a nice corner to sleep into. I didn't even notice the girl that was next to me until she spoke "Is there a reason why you're in this corner as well?"

Her tone was soft, but I knew she was expecting me to yell at her or something. Looking towards her I could see why, as her hair was a mixture of brown and white, and she had a pair of wings folded up behind her back. They seemed to be folded up at the moment, but that wasn't what I was worried about. I was worried about the fact that she expected me to yell at her or something. With a small, but tired, sigh, I said "I don't do well with crowds. Ive always been called a freak because of my appearance, I'd rather try to make friends with someone before I try anything else."

The girl next to me actually seemed to laugh slightly at that, as she said "I think I understand what you mean. You aren't a Faunus, even though you look like one. That must be rough."

I shrugged my shoulders as I said "I'm fine with it. I've already made a friends two others that go to this school, I guess I can add you to that list. I'm Kōri. And no its not a girls name."

I held out my hand towards her, to which she actually took it, that is after she laughed a bit at my running joke, with a small smile "Havana. And I guess I can consider you my first friend here. Who know's, we might even get on the same team."

I gave a small smile towards her, before I heard a voice yell "What is going on over here?! Do you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!"

With a deep sigh, I grabbed the pair of beat-style headphones that I had in my pack, that had a brown bird insignia on it, and put them on my head. Quickly turning to Skylar, I said "This is going to take a while. Might as well get some sleep while you can."

Skylar seemed to get what I was saying, as she simply used her wings to cover herself, and we both fell asleep, to the best of our abilities anyway, considering my sleeping problems.. Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>SO! Did you guys like this chapter? I honestly hope you did because I want to let you know, that even if this is a newer story, I still would like feedback when it comes to how this swtory is doing! Feedback is the backbone that shows what a writer needs to do to imporve, so If you would reveiw this story, I would be really grateful, but please no 'it was nice' or 'More please!' or even 'good job', you know, the short comments. I want actual reveiws if you can help it! I want to know what I did wrong, and what I should do to improve. If you dont help me with that, then this is going to stay at this level of writing, and I wont know if its crappy or not, you know? I mean, Ive already had more then 40 people look at this story, yet not one reveiwed. Now I understand that this was the first chatper and all, but I NEED REVEIWS! So PLEASE reveiw!<strong>

**Character bio: 2**

**Name: Jessica scotch**

**Affiliation: Beacon academy (Team: JKRS)**

**Nickname: Joker (By her team and all of beacon) Jess (By rick) greenhead (enemies)**

**Age: 18 (Birthday: July 10th)**

**Height/Weight: 5'0/165Lbs**

**Likes: Tricks, Jokes, her family, her team, beacon academy, Sleeping in late, limes, Dog's, Professor Ozpin, Professor Oobleck.**

**Dislikes: people with no humor, hardass's, cats, getting woken up early, Professor Port, Mrs. goodwitch.**

**Theme Song: Dead-My chemical romance**

**Weapon(s): Jessica owns a broadsword that had a checkered red and black pattern on it, with the pommel being shaped like a joker. In her right pocket is a deck of playing cards that are metal, that are also bombs, with Joker the joker card being the most explosive, and to only be used as a last resort. Her weapon, can also turn into a submachine gun, that uses the cards in her pocket as the projectile's at is tears the card apparent, and in essence, gives her gun around 120 rounds, with a fire rate of 20 rps. Both weapons were specifically made for her and she has never once used her sub-machinegun form against anything human.**

**Notes: Jessica when she was little lost her Aunt and uncle due to them being frozen. She knows who exactly did it, yet she refuses to say who did it, not even to her parents. It is due to this that she had become determined to become a Huntress to protect those who cant protect themselves. She has a soft spot for kids, and she hates Sexism due to things that happened when she started to go to signal at an early age. In the end, due to the boys in the class saying that she was weak, she beat a bunch of them up, and in the end caused her to be expelled. Despite this, she was not scrolled by her parents, and they told her that they would train her themselves. Seven years after that she was accepted into Beacon. Her team is know as team JKRS to which she considers her family away from her family.**

**Quotes: "Hey, don't blame me just because I'm the team jokester! (When in trouble with her team)"**

**"Please~. You want to date me? Ha! Only if you can beat me in a fight, and even then, it'll only be one before I kick your ass for being sexist."**

**"I tried so hard,my dear,to show that you're my every dream Yet you're afraid each thing I do is just some evil scheme A memory from your lonesome past keeps us so far apart Why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold, cold heart?"**


	3. The Initiation

**So... Here is another chapter. I honestly am wonderign why Im writing these AN's anymore, but I do know that for those of you who actually read these, I would love it if you would actually Reveiw to the story, also There is a reference for both the actual story, and the Character profile at the end. If you can actually get them Ill be surprised. Mainly becuase someone actually stopped to read this, well, that and the fact that your actually willing to Reveiw to the story, which I will put the responses to each of the Reveiw up here at the top (When I get them at the very least) I promise you at the very least that I will response to each of the reveiws, so long as they arents just 'That was a nice chapter' or 'It was good'. Please give a little more thought to the Review's, or im going to ignore the Review's, at least for responding to them. Im going to still read every reveiw, and Ill be happy you reviewed, but I honestly dont think I should waste space on a one or two word review, when I could use the same space for a longer reveiw. Im sorry if this coming off as 'Rude' but thats my honest opinion. Anyway, here is the next chapter**

**I dont own anything expect for the OC's in this story. Everything is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth, please support the offical releases.**

* * *

><p>Honestly the next morning would have been better, if not for the fact that my music player died during the night. I could have tried to have been happily sleeping away, if not for the fact that some hyper girl was talking a mile a minute. I didn't want to get up, but by this point, it didn't really matter, as it was time for me to get up anyway. So with a tired yawn, I went about my daily business with little to no problems, but then again, I barely even knew what I was doing in this case. My morning routine was honestly something that I didn't even know about, as when I first woke up completely, I was usually in front of food, so I didn't know what I did before that. It honestly scared me for awhile, but after my sister told me it was like I was a zombie at that point, to where I didn't say anything I didn't really mind anymore.<p>

After eating a healthy breakfast, or at least as healthy as you can get from a school, though it wasn't to bad honestly. They gave us a lot of protein type foods, not that I minded, but the fact that I ended up near the same girl that was talking a poor guys ear off from before, I wasn't really that surprised when I finished eating, that I asked her nicely if she could stop talking for a few minutes while the others in the school ate. When I finally finished, we went into the locker rooms, and surprise surprise I was right next to the red and yellow duo once again.

"Tough morning?" Yang asked with an amused tone.

"Eh." I responded tiredly, not even caring about anything other than the fact that I needed to put on my weapons

"So you seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang told ruby.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby told us while petting her weapon.

"Well Ruby, just remember that you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang stated with an amused smile.

"Uuuugggghhhh! You sound like dad! Okay first of all what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? Secondly I don't need anyone to help me grow up! I drink milk!" Ruby told us with a bit of pride in her voice.

"Well what are you going to do when we get teams?" I asked her.

"I don't know... I guess I'll be on your team or yangs or something." Ruby stated while looking down slightly.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team." Yang suggested.

"My dear sister yang. Are you implying that you do not wish to be one the same team as me?!" Ruby responded back with an angry look on her face.

"What? Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know. It'd help you break out of your shell?" Yang suggested once again with a nervous look.

"What the-! I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely ridiculous!" She yelled at us.

"Hey no need to be angry. It's just that if what my sister said about this is right there's a high chance we won't be on the same team." I told her.

"W-what? What do you mean?" Ruby asked in an almost scared tone.

"I think I'd be better for the teachers to talk about it." I told her as I walked away and decided to help jaune up.

"Where did I go wrong?" He asked himself.

"Well snow angel wasn't the best thing you could have said." Yang told him as we all did hear the conversation going on with them.

On the way towards the cliff, me and the two girls started to talk about some random stuff. One of the things that I did tell Ruby about was my weapons this time, and she seemed to absorb the information like a sponge. She even suggested some ways to make them better in general. I listened to that in particular mainly due to the fact that I needed to make them better anyway. Sure they had close and long range capabilities, but that didn't mean anything If you couldn't use them. With an amused look about the last thing that I told them, I said "I will never touch a microwave ever again due to that.

"Why would your sister even do that?" Ruby asked.

"Do you really want to know what a prankster like her thinks? I sure as hell don't." I told her with an almost scared look, while I stepped onto one of the squares that was going to be our starting places for the initiation, though I was curious as to why it felt like there was a spring under the plate.

Eventually Ozpin walked forward while sipping whatever was in his coffee cup. Not to long after that, he said " For years you have trained to be warriors. Now you're skills will be evaluated in the emerald forest."

With that out of the way, Glynda walked forward with her tablet in front of her while she said "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be assigned a team. Today."

I heard a moan of disappointment from Ruby before ozpin continued "These teammates will be your partners for the rest of your time at beacon so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well with. That being said the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

I chuckled slightly in nervousness at the comment he just said. For the next four years? That would give you a lot of time to get along, but if it was someone you wouldn't get along with very easily, then that would be a disaster waiting to happen. With a small sigh, however, I heard the yell of 'what' from Ruby at Ozpin's comment, but I got ready. To my surprise, right next to me was Skylar. On her face was a pair of goggles. She had a brown jacket that stopped just below her chest, that had a crossed wing plat on the shoulders, along with a plain black shirt underneath it. She had a pair of black pants as well, that held up two katana's on her back, that were held sideways, most likely to not interfere with her wings. With a smile and a two fingered salute, both of us looked back forward.

"Once you're partnered up you will make your to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but your instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing many relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Any questions? Good." Ozpin told us while ignoring jaune who asked a question and the first guy was launched into the air.

I didn't hear anything that jaune was saying and I saw Yang get sent flying shooting her gauntlets behind her to send her flying. I sent a grin towards the girl next to me, as I was sent flying. Not even two seconds later, a loud bang was heard, and I was launched forward even faster than before. It seemed that Havana wanted to stick with me as well, as she used her wings to fly straight towards me. Once both of us landed, I clasped her hand in mine in a friendly way, while she said "You were the nearest person that I knew well, so now were stuck together for four years."

I gave a small nod, before I pulled her backwards, right as a beowulf tried attack Havana. With a twist with my heel I had the barrel that was on my heel be pointed straight at the head of the monster, before I tensed my toes and the gun fired, taking its head clean off, along with going into a couple other monsters in the process. With a smirk on my face at Havana's look, I said "Lets go eh?"

It took us awhile to actually get anywhere that was worth going towards but when we Did I heard a voice say "I could have taken him." Trying to make sure not to startle Yang, as that is who I heard, I quickly backed up, when a shotgun slug almost hit me in the head. With wide eyes, I looked towards where Yang was as she said "Come out if you're human or I'll kill you!"

With a small sigh, I walked out with my hands up, and Havana not to far behind me, as I said "Sheesh Yang no need to be so angry. What happen a Ursa cut your hair a bit?" I noticed the Black wearing girl beside her, but the fact that Yang had an unamused look on her face just proved that What I said was true, so with a nervous look I asked "Wait... d-did that happen?"

Yang frowned a bit and said "Yes it did. Now are we going to find whatever the relics are or not?"

With a small sigh, I gave a nod towards the blonde, and the group of four that was us walked through theforest, with Havana flying upwards every now and again to make sure we were going in the right direction, while we would constantly beat the crap out of anything that was around that went after us. Honestly wasn't that hard, and I found out that the Katana's that Havana had turned into a sniper when she wanted, so that was good I guess, but eventually we made it to the temple.

After a bit of looking Yang grabbed one and asked Blake "How about a cute little pony?!"

Blake nodded while I looked over at skylar to see that she had grabbed a gold pawn piece. I gave a small smile towards the Eagle faunus while she pocketed the piece. Eventually I was going to ask something, but a shriek was heard from in the woods. With an almost nervous look I told Yang that the shriek we heard wasn't a female, only for another voice to yell "Heads up!"

We all looked up to see Ruby, only for Jaune to fly straight into her and send them into a tree while I asked "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

She couldn't answer right away, as the hyper girl from before came in on the back of an Ersa while she acted like a cowgirl,. When it fell down, the girl fell off, and she said "Aawww. It broke."

Also on the back were to disgruntled guys, one of which looked to be a fox faunus, who was wearing orange robes and he seemed to have a pair of knives on his legs. The other was a girl who had long black hair the reached the small of her back. She had a large sword on her back that had a half circle on it on one part, and an actual circle in another part. It didn't seem to have anything that would transform it, but it did look the same color as the grey T-shirt that she had on, along with a pair of black pants that had metal on her whole legs kind of like a pair of greaves. pn her head was a pair of cat like ears, as well as a pair of glasses on her head

All three of them said "Nora... Please... Don't eve do that again."

Nora ignored them and went up to a chess piece with an "ooohhh~" sound before she grabbed it and started singing "I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle~"

"Nora!" The guy in green yelled.

"Coming Ren!" Nora said while smiling a bit.

"Did... That girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Havana asked very, very confused.

Yang tried to answer again but was interrupted by a large screech. We all looked over to see a girl with red hair running away from a death stalker. Jaune who was still in the tree yelled "Phyrra! Run!"

Ruby quickly got out of the tree and when Yang spotted her she yelled "Ruby!"

"Yang!" Replied ruby.

"Nora!" Popped up Nora In between the two before they could hug.

"Did that girl just run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail?" Asked Blake and I could hear some growling coming from Yang.

Yang was getting pissed and Nora's laughter wasn't helping. Finally Yang exploded, and I mean literally with flames in her hair, and yelled "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?"

The three that followed Nora went into the group making our group of 7 turn into a group of 9. I looked up again after a second and said "Um yang. Don't freak out." As I pointed up.

Everyone looked up to see Weiss hanging from the talon of a nevermore. She spotted the group and screamed "How could you leave me ruby!?"

"I said jump!" Was Ruby's response.

"She's gonna fall" Blake told us.

"She'll be fine." Was Yangs response.

"She's falling." Me and Ren said at the same time.

Jaune managed to untangle himself from the tree in time to reach out and catch Weiss while he said a cheesy line. He didn't think of how to land however and he fell on the ground with Weiss landing on his back. Weiss sarcastically said "my hero" while Jaune said "my back."

After that Phyrra was knocked over to the group and Yang said "Great! The gangs all here! Now we can die together!"

Not even a second later a black creature that was twice the size of any normal human, barreled through the tree. The creature had white bone like armor on it, and it was hunched over slightly. Its face was completely viable, and that just added to the creepiness of the thing as its face look almost like a skull. Sending a glare straight at Yang I said "Did you have to say that?!"

She gave me a nervous look, while I turned just in time to see Ruby rushing forward to try and attack the deathstalker that was around, but using my boots, I caught her just in time as well, as the large grimm, slammed straight into the ground where she was going to be in a few seconds. With wide eyes, the girl looked towards me with thankful eyes, while I just had her go grab a piece as well, Not to long after that, we were all running, but when we saw that the Nevermore, Deathstalker and the other grim were still chasing us, Havana, the first to react, said "Me, the fox, and tiger faunus', and Kōri can take care of that larger grimm. Can you guys take care of the others?"

The others nodded, while the other two faunus that me and Havana were paired up with introduced themselves as Satō, and Amai. With the introductions out of the way, I said "I suggest the long range fighters stand back. I'm more of a closer range, I can take a hit to, so let me deal with distraction."

Satō gave a small nod, while we were still running, as he said "I'm good with longer ranged fighting."

Amai gave a wild grin at the prospect of fighting as she said "I can deal damage to its armor, so I'm close."

Finally Havana said "I'm more of a long range. Make sure you to be careful. I don't want anyone dying so long as I'm in charge. Make sure that you be careful."

WIth a single nod from everyone, we went to where we needed to go, with me immediately firing a full belt of sub machinegun rounds at the thing. Unfortunately for me the rounds just bounced off and the things charged at me, to which I rolled so that I was on my hand, and I kicked it in the chin while firing my gun. It worked that time, as the thing backed up a few feet, while Amai, ran forward, and with a fist infused Aura punch, she sent the thing backwards as well. After that, a loud sniper shot was heard, and I turned slightly to see Havana with a sniper, and Satō with his daggers in a long tranquilizer like gun. That or it was a blow dart gun. Either way he was shooting darts, with poison I suspected, at the thing.

Giving it my attention once again, I flipped backwards, just in time to dodge the large shockwave that the creature was making. spiraling to the side, i sent another kick towards its back, causing it to stumble forward, while Amai sliced at it with her blade, effectively cutting off a couple pieces of its armor, but nothing much else. Acting quickly, I grabbed the large sword wielding Faunus, and I jumped backwards with a propulsion from my boots. She gave a simple nod towards me in thanks, while I just gave a two finger salute, before I ran off once again to try and find a weak spot.

Finally finding a weak spot, I said "Try aiming for its back!"

The second I yelled that out, the thing looked straight at me with its red eyes, and charged at me once again, Spiraling to the right to dodge the thing, I had about three seconds, before the thing tried to hit me once again, and I Jumped backwards and kicked it in the chin, to where, Satō managed to hit it in an unarmored shoulder, and Havana managed to get it in one of its kneecaps, slowing it down. Giving a nod towards Amai, we both ran forward, to where I kicked it in the chin from below, and she jumped over me to cut off one of its arms. I then slid under her, as I punched the other arm, effectively destroying the armor, to where Amai went over me once again, cutting that arm off. Finally I punched the thing right in the face with every ounce of my aura into the punch, and it effectively launched the thing backwards, and into a tree. I almost expected it to get back up, but when I saw that it's head was missing, I sighed in relief, and exasperation.

After a few seconds of waiting, I found myself struggling to stand up, but before I could fall to the ground, Someone caught me saying "Whoa there. Can't having you lose consciousness."

I looked up to see that it was Yang who eventually caught me, to which I just laugh a bit. When she raised an eyebrow as to why I wasn't helping myself, I said "I can't really feel my limbs at the moment. I used a bit too much aura, as well as fired a bit too many shots."

Yang laughed a bit at that, before she started to carry me back up to the top of the cliff to where Ozpin was waiting for us, as well as Glynda goodwitch. WIth a small smile towards the two, I let Yang hand me off to one of my teammates once we got to the auditorium for the team's. With a small sigh, I was glad that I actually managed to support myself after I got into the area.

"Russel thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you four will work together as team CRDL. Lead by... Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced the first team, to which consisted of a large guy named cardin who had armor and a mace, a couple of smaller guys, who I couldn't really find anything important about them except for the colors they wore.

After a few seconds Ozpin continued to the next team "Jaune arc, Lie Ren, Phyrra Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. You four retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you four will work together as team JNPR. Lead by... Jaune arc. Congratulations young man."

To say Jaune was surprised would be an understatement. He couldn't believe that he was going to be the leader of his team. Nora hugged Ren while phyrra lightly, what she considered lightly, shoves jaune causing him to fall and all of us laugh a bit. They leave the stage afterwards and ozpin said "Blake belladonna, ruby rose, Weiss schnee, yang Xiao long. The four of you collected the white knight pieces. From today forward you four will work together as team RWBY led by... Ruby rose."

Yang ended up hugging her little sister for becoming the team leader, while Weiss seemed to be less than happy about the leader appointment. Next up, however, was my team as Ozpin said "Now as for our final team. Kōri scotch, Havana B Mary, Satō Sarzac, and Amai Porchcrawler. You four have collected the white pawn pieces. From today forward you four will work together as team SHPS(Ships) led by... Havana B. Mary Congratulations."

With a grin on my face, I patted Havana on the back, while she actually seemed surprised that she was the team leader. When she looked towards all of us, which were giving her smiles and nods in contentment, she gave a nod as well, to where we just looked back towards the teacher's gave small bows. Ozpin seemed to smirk slightly at that, as he said" Things are shaping up to be interesting is year."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you guys like this chapter? I honestly hope you did, because Im getting slightly unhappy with the fact that no one is reveiwing, even though Ive had a couple of people send me a PM, so Im wondering why that is. Im sorry if im coming off as nagging, but I really want to know what you guys think. Ive only had a couple people follow, or favorite this story, but that's it. Oh speaking of which, Thank you Posidon29, TheRaven07, and tgood98 for following my story! You three are the first of them, so thank you! Till the next chapter!<strong>

**Character profile: 3**

**Name: Havana B. Mary**

**Affiliation: Team SHPS (team leader) SAV (Snipers association of vale)**

**Nickname: Sureshot (SAV) Eagle eyes (Team) Taichou (Rick in a playful way) birdy (Amai in a playful way)**

**Height/weight: 5'3/158 Lbs**

**Likes: The air, Aki hane (Vacancy feath****er), her team, Faunus of any kind, high places, Sushi**

**Dislikes: staying on the ground for too long, enclosed areas, walking, Anti-faunus protesters, bullies.**

**Theme song: Rex Duodecim Angelus**

**Weapons: She has twin katana's that are brown and white both, with the blade being white, and the handle being brown. The katana's can also come together to form a high caliber sniper that fires a .50 Caliber sniper round, with a long enough range to hit a beowulf between the eyes from a thousand yards.**

**Notes: Havana, at an early age, lost her parents due to anti faunus organizations, and to this day, she has yet to see a single other Faunus that was a bird as well. It honestly disheartened her to think that there weren't very many bird type faunus, but she pressed onward and started to train to be a huntress, like her parents were. In the end, when she graduated from Sanctum third overall, she was invited to Beacon, to where she was both nervous, and excited. When she finally arrived however, was when she met Kōri Scotch, who was her first friend there.**

**Quotes: "I'm a sniper, I'm supposed to be silent. You're yelling doesn't help."**

**"I can hit a beowulf with a pistol between the eyes from a hundred yards, what can you do?"**

**"Ok I have three things to say to you. One, Just because I'm a female faunus, doesn't mean I'm weak. Two, I can fly, so how would you do that anyway if you can't reach me? Third, shut up, its obvious that you're just full of hot air."**


	4. The Little bit of info and help

**So, I'm back for another chapter! Now, I haven't really cared if you guys were going to take a guess on the joke with Kōri's name, but it won't matter anymore, considering that I've only gotten a single reveiw so far, despite my pleadings with you guys for them. This chapter is going to be a somewhat Non-cannon chapter, and everything I do in this that isn't from RWBY is my own creation for your entertainment. Now on with the chapter!**

**Shadowwing1993: I'm glad you liked this story so far, but if you would, please, next time add in more then just one sentence for praise, as I would actually know which parts specifically you liked so that I can keep doing things similar to that part in particular. Still, thanks for the reveiw, and I hope to hear from you again!**

**Thank you Posidon29, TheRaven07, tgood98, Chief Of The Storm, Shadowwing1993, and Gateguardian013 following this story, it's really important to me, and I'm happy you decided to.**

**i don't own RWBY. All rights go to rooster teeth and Monty Oum. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

><p><em>This chapter is a remake of the original.<em>

* * *

><p>It was honestly a novel experience, when the teams were separated. I was the only non faunus in a team full of faunus, not that I really cared. It was just awkward when we introduced ourselves slightly. I mean, Amai, for example, was a Tiger faunus, not a cat. I really didn't want to insult her, and I wasn't sure how to go about asking her such, but she took it pretty well in my opinion. She just tilted her head and asked why I wanted to know. She was a good sport after that, though she did warn me that I should keep my hands to myself. I had no problems with that though, so me and her are on a good note with each other.<p>

Than there was our team leader, Havana she was a really good long range fighter. While she had two katana's for fighting, they also turned into a sniper rifle. From what I could get from the sniper, it was a .50 Caliber, anti-personal sniper, that looked like the military variant of a Barret M107. It was honestly nice as it was a mixture of brown and white, going along with the colors she mainly seemed to be wearing. The weapon was apparently called, Aki Hane (Vacancy feather) as it was the same name as her mothers weapon. I could see that she didn't want to talk about her family, so I dropped it there.

Next was Amai, the resident Tiger faunus, who was also a little scary. Her weapon was a giant cleaver like sword that had a half circle cut into one part of it with a full circle in the blade near the end. From what she told me the weapons name was Jù dāo, which from what she told me translated to Giants knife. When I gave her a questioning look, she told me that her father figure had named it as a joke, as she had a lot of physical strength, so it was like she was saying she was swinging around a giants knife. I gave a deadpan look towards that, to where she completely agreed with me.

Finally was Satō. He was a nice guy in all honesty, but he was a little eccentric. For example, he tended to be a bit mischievous, as apparently was his nature. The fox faunus, on the other hand, was completely fine with me asking to make sure that he was actually a fox, and not something else. I had no problem with Faunus, and that became apparent with my team after I told some kid that was trying to be discriminatory to buzz of or I was going to deal with him. In the end I knocked him out, but I earned some points from the rest of my team apparently.

It took us awhile, but we eventually went to bed, or in my case, I tried to fall asleep, but eventually I gave up and quietly left the room to go up to the roof, while thinking over everything that had happened. Eventually I went back to my room, as I didn't want to have my team worry about me being gone or anything. I guess my only other worry, would be the fact that I had to live with everyone else. I didn't really want to be considered as someone better than others, which I guess was part of the reason why I didn't say who my parents were.

Eventually, the next day, we went to breakfast as a team, while sitting at the same table as team's RWBY, and JNPR. Though, now that I thought about it, the ones I felt the most comfortable with the other teams would have to be the sisters on team RWBY. I guess it was partially because of the fact that I knew them before I came to this school. Whatever the other reasons could be, I didn't really care. I liked both of them, and that was all that mattered.

Currently at the moment, however, Nora was telling about a dream she had last night, and I wasn't really into it. It wasn't that I didn't like the story, It was just, you try staying awake with little more than a couple of hours of sleep, and that was all I had for the whole week so far.

"So! There we were in the middle oft he night..." Nora said to start the story, and she was obviously trying to give a mysterious quality to the story..

"It was day" Ren corrected with a blank look.

"We were surrounded by Ursa..." Nora continued trying to build up the suspense.

"They were Beowulf's" Ren corrected once again, bringing his coffee cup to his lips in the process.

"Dozens of them!" Yelled Nora despite the fact that Weiss was filing her nails and jaune obviously wasn't listening.

"Two of 'em" Ren corrected once again with a tired sigh.

"But they were no match... And in the end Ren and I made a boatload of lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora stated with a happy tone, as she put her hands on her hips.

Ren sighed as he put down his mug and he said "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

With a small look I said "I don't know what's scarier, the fact that you know what she dreams about or the fact that you can correct her dreams for her."

"So..." Yang began "What were you up to while we had dual class?" She asked me.

Oh yeah, that reminded me. Apparently due to my aura drop, I wasn't allowed to go to the first dueling class. I wasn't exactly happy about that, but I did think it was the right call, as I would be at a disadvantage with less Aura than anyone else to protect me. I just wasn't happy that they stopped me from even going to the class, I mean, c'mon. I was well enough to watch at the very least. With a frown on my face from those thoughts I said "The school Nurse decided that I wasn't fit enough to even watch the class. Could you guys fill me in later about the whole system for duals?"

Yang nodded towards me as I gave a smile towards her. At the same time, I noticed that Jaune was just picking at his food. With an almost worried look I noticed Phyrra ask him "Jaune are you ok?"

"Huh?" Asked jaune snapping out of what seemed like a trance "Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... Not ok." Ruby stated.

"I have to agree. You've been spacing out Jaune." Was my comment.

Jaune stared for a few seconds before he said "Guys I'm fine! Seriously look!" He gave us a thumbs up while laughing nervously, his attention brought away by the sight of team CRDL around a brown haired girl who had rabbit ears.

"Jaune Cardin's been picking on you since the first day of school." Phyrra stated.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He's just messing around! You know practical jokes!" Jaune tried to argue.

"He's a bully." Stated Ruby with a frown on her face.

"And a Faunus hater."All three of my teammates chorused, while they glared at Cardin.

"Oh please! Name one time that he's bullied me." Jaune challenged.

"Well there was that one time in the hall." I began.

Everybody remembered that Cardin walked right past jaune deliberately knocking his books into the floor. Jaune tried to pick them up but cardin kicked him as he walked by.

"Then there was that one time before class." Amai pointed out.

Everyone remembered that while jaune passed by Cardin once again but this time through a doorway. While jaune tried to get out Cardin pressed the button on jaune's sheeth causing it to go into shield mode so he couldn't get out.

"We can't forget about the time with the locker."

Everyone was in the locker room where we were required to keep our extra equipment. While mrs. Goodwitch was explaining that the lockers could be sent to specific locations by typing in a six number combo Cardin shoved jaune into one of the only lockers open. He then closed it and typed in four random numbers as the locker flew off.

Jaune tried to laugh it off and he said "Come on I didn't land that far from the school!"

"Jaune you know that if you ever need help you can ask us." Phyrra told him.

I looked from phyrra to jaune and I could tell that phyrra cared about jaune but now wasn't the time for that as Nora jumped up on the table slightly with a not so sane smile and said "oh! We can break his legs!"

"I like that idea." amai stated with a less then sane grin on her face.

"As much as I like that idea we can't." I stated which made both Akai and Nora disappointed.

"Guys really it's fine! It's not like he's just a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

I looked over to the table that Cardin and his team was at when the laughter got louder followed by some cries of pain.

I finally couldn't take it anymore, and I ignored the protests from someone at the table, while I stood up and walked towards Cardin and his team. He tried to reach towards the Rabbit Faunus once more, and in response, I grabbed his wrist hard enough that Cardin yelped in pain slightly. Glaring straight at the asshole that was in front of me, I threw his hand away, while Saying " Leave her alone you jackass."

In response, Cardin stood to his full height, and I completely ignored the fact that he had at least a half a foot over me with height. He glowered at me as well, to which I stood my ground when he tried to push me away from the table. He smirked a bit at the fact that I stayed in place to where he wound up a fist, and punched me straight in the jaw. Unknowingly for everyone else, while I flew backwards a bit from the hit, this was what I wanted. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Jessica and her team, Team JKRS, had stopped my team from getting up and helping me. With a discreet nod towards the table, I saw that Jessica was giving the go ahead with a thumbs up. Turning back towards Cardin just as he was about to send another punch towards me, I bent backwards fairly easily, and twisted his arm to the side, and sent a palm to the joint. Right away, there was a loud pop, to show that I just knocked his arm out of place. I then proceeded to headbutt him, and to finish it off, a roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending him backwards.

Walking forward, I bent down, and put his arm back in place, to which he groaned in pain. After that, I grabbed him by his shirt and said "I want you to leave her alone, got that? The only reason I did this was because you threw the first punch." He glared at me, though I just gave him a smile along with a "Good night."

I knocked him out easily with a punch to the head. After that I turned to the Rabbit faunus, who just so happened to still be there. With a reassuring smile, I helped her up. She looked down at that, though I did hear her say "Thank you."

With a raised eyebrow, I said "For what? I did what most of these people should have done. Besides. you're a second year aren't you? Why didn't you defend yourself?"

She looked at me with surprised eyes. I guess it must have been the fact that I knew that she was a second year, or something along those lines. Then there was also the fact that I asked why she didn't defend herself. I didn't know how long I waited , but eventually she said "I didn't want to make things worse between Faunus and Humans."

I gave a satisfied nod towards that answer, while I said "Next time, just don't grin and bear it. Tell him to leave you alone, restrain him even, just don't hurt him."

Before either of us could say anything else a voice over the school's PA system said"Will Kōri Scotch, and Jessica Scotch please report to Professor Ozpin's office."

Not missing a beat, My sister said "Oh c'mon! I didn't do anything this time!"

A lot of the people in the lunch room started to laugh at Jessica's reaction, though when Katrina, one of my sisters teammates said something that sounded like a threat, Jessica got her ass in gear, while even starting to drag me with her. It was kind of funny when you thought about it. Jessica was the team leader for her team, yet she seemed to take orders from her teammate Katrina.

It took us awhile to get to the area that was supposed to be Ozpin's office, I quickly gave a sigh. It seemed that his office was on the top floor of his school, to where he had a bunch of gears and such moving under and around the room's transparent walls and floor. I guess it also was a pretty neat sight, as this was the best place to see everything when it came to the school yard of beacon. Sitting behind a desk that was made by a similar set of gears and such, was the headmaster himself, who was looking at a piece of paper of some sort, while sipping a cup of coffee. Standing not to far from the desk was Glynda Goodwitch, who was holding a scroll, and she had an extremely displeased look on her face.

When Ozpin spotted me, he set his cup down, as well as the paper, and said "Kōri and Jessica Scotch. Do you know why you're here?"

I nodded, while Jessica shook her head. With a frown I said "I'm guessing it has to do with the little incident not to long ago?"

Ozpin actually shook his head at this "Incorrect. While we did see what you did Mr. Scotch, that isn't why we have both of you here. From what we saw, you did nothing wrong, as he was the first to send the punch, and you did not permanently damage Mr. Winchester, so you shall receive no repercussions. The reason why we called you here is because while most missions are waited until the second semester, we believe that a collaboration mission between team SHPS and team JKRS would benefit both of you're teams. Team's JNPR, CRDL and RWBY will be sent into the forest of forever falls in a couple of days to retrieve a research material for professor peach."

Goodwitch took over from here as she said "The mission we were going to send your two teams on would be a mission to take out a Grimm nest, it is relatively small in comparison to some nest's but this is a mission we believe that would help Team SHPS to gain more experience with being a huntsmen."

This I was actually confused about. Why would they call me for this? Wouldn't it be better for the two team leaders to be called for this? Apparently Ozpin saw my confusion, as he said "The reason I called you instead of Havana, Mr. Scotch, is simple. While you're team leader is the best at bringing people together in your small group, you are the best to handle information, past experience included."

I gave an annoyed look at that. I knew what he was talking about. I always seemed to be able to help my dad with a lot of the things that were information based when it came to my dad's work. He had told me repeatedly he wanted to try and make me a leader type when it came down to everything. It just annoyed me to know end when someone took my past into consideration when evaluating me. I didn't want to be compared to my dad in any way, as it would always annoy me when it came down to it. I did, however, just nod towards him in understanding.

Pulling out my scroll, I asked for every bit of the missions details as I wanted to sift through it so that I didn't miss a single detail. With that out of the way, I excused myself, while I shifted through the information that was on my scroll with a critical eye. This was the area where I excelled at despite what anyone else said. I was better at taking out large groups do to my wide spread abilities, and there was also the fact that I was slippery like an eel. Put me in a one on one fight though, and it was a lot harder for me to come out on top. With that in mind, I was also an information specialist. I was trained to pick apart every little detail when it comes to missions, as my job. I would pick apart everything I read and take everything that was considered relevant.

When I finally got back to the dorm, as classes were called off for the rest of the day, I was greeted to the sight of my team giving me questioning looks. WIth a smile I said "We have a mission with my sister. The reason I was called is because I'm good with information. From what I have, we are going to a remote location near the Mountain Glenn, but not anywhere near the Goliath herds. In the event that we should encounter a Goliath, we are to leave immediately, and are not to attack it. Also, from what I am reading, the Grim nest will have Ursi, Beowulf's and Borbatusks in it, with the worst encounter being a deathstalker, to where we are to leave the scorpion to team JKRS."

Amai seemed almost giddy when she heard that we were going to be going on a mission. I would crack a joke about her tiger insitics acting up, but I didn't want to insult her. As it turned out, everyone, even Havan, was excited to be going on this mission. It seemed that we were going to be having a fairly good time.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you guys like this chapter? I really hope you did, cuz I'm going for a little surprise in the next couple of chapters. I was being serious last chapter though. If anyone gets where I get inspiration for some of the created grim I mAkeno, feel free to guess. I actually want you to so I can see how many of your et the references I'm trying to make, this includes character profiles by the way. Also, I would like you to try and figure out them SHPS theme if you can. the only hint is its in there names.<strong>

**Till next time though!**

**Character profile: 4**

**Name: Amai Porchcrawler**

**Affiliation: Team SHPS Former White fang assassin.**

**Nickname: Warmonger (White fang operatives) Tora (codename) Ama (People close to her)**

**Height/Weight: 6'3/204Lbs**

**Likes: Fighting, meat of any kind, Fish of any kind, chicken, the color red, her sword, sleep.**

**Dislikes: Grimm, The white Fang, discrimination, water, electricity.**

**Theme song: Spider8reath**

**Weapon: She has a large sword that is just that. A sword. No other modes, or attachments on it, as she uses her monstrous strength, large aura amounts to do the job with a brute force mentality. The sword is about the same height as her, with a few inches, and has a hole in the center of the top part of the blade. In about the middle of the blade, there is a half circle that is connected to the actual blade. The sword can conduct the aura she has easily, to the point she can increase the sharpness of the blade on a whim when it comes down to it. Add the cutting power of the sword with her brute strength and she is a monster.**

**Notes: Amai has always had a hard life, and early on she was forced to rely only on herself to survive, as it was only her to rely herself, being an orphan. Due to this, she did whatever she could to help herself, and in the process she found herself become stronger and stronger, even more than a normal tiger faunus. When she had turned 12 she ended up joining the white fang as an assassin, along with her sword she had just recently created. In the end she had performed 43 successful assassinations, before she left the white fang due to the fact that her targets were becoming innocents that were actually trying to help the world. With her code name Tora, dead, she went towards other avenues, and she started to hunt down Grim, despite not being a huntress in training. Eventually one of the teachers of beacon found her, and invited her to the school, with Ozpin's permission of course, to join, and she accept, as she knew she needed to get better with things like Aura control. In the end, she had ended up on team SHPS, to start the four years of her time at beacon.**


	5. The collaboration

**Don't kill me I can explain!**

**First and for most I have been having trouble deciding what I was going to do when it comes to my other stories as I m not going to continue them, and i decided that I was going to put them up for adoption. I honestly don't care who takes the ****stores, but this one here is the only one that is not for adoption, and I just hope you can do the story justice when it comes down to it.**

**The second reason was because I was wondering what I was going to do with this story as well. I know that Im going to be following the cannon to the T when it comes down to it, but i don't know what else Ill do. I know that Im going to add things into this that are not from the cannon, but Im going to follow what is shown on the cannon part of RWBY that way I don't run into any inconsistencies when it comes to it later in the series of the show.**

**Now onto the show!**

**I don't own anything but my ox's and a very small part of the overall plot.**

* * *

><p>Havana's POV:<p>

The amount of time we actually had to prepare for the mission, was something that surprised me. Normally a team would be sent out the day after they were told of the mission, and yet that was not the case for us. Sure Kōri ,Satō and Amai knew that they shouldn't take anything more than necessary, But I didn't understand why the large time frame for taking mission. To make matters worse, it seemed that due to the time frame, Kōri was getting even less sleep than before. He thought he could hid from the rest of his team the fact that he had insomnia, but we were all faunus. One way or another, we would have found out, as Faunus tend to have better senses than a human. The fact that he had insomnia, however, was something I couldn't really do much about.

After we managed to get everything ready, it was just a matter of waiting for us to get to the Airship that was going to take us to the area our mission was going to be in. One of the waiting days, however, I decided to ask Kōri's sister about the insomnia. I was expecting her to get mad at me or something, but instead she gave a sad look as she said "He... He's been like that ever since I could remember. I guess a part of him knows about his past and he blames himself, while the other part, doesn't know about it, and suffers."

I raised an eyebrow at her when she said that. With a confused look sent towards the green and brown haired girl in front of me, I asked "What do you mean by that? If its something you can tell me, please tell me, I'm worried about my teammate."

Jessica sighed deeply, before she dragged me away from the area we were at. Eventually she stopped when we were completely alone, and Jessica gave me a stern look "Everything I tell you, make sure that you don't let Kōri or this could completely crush him, and in the process, it may just make him want to have nothing to do with any of us."

I gave a nod, but in the back of my head, I was wondering why she wanted to make sure that I didn't tell him. I mean, it couldn't be something to bad right? But then again, why would she drag me all the way to a room where no one is if not to make sure that whatever it is, doesn't get heard. I didn't know what exactly this meant, but I knew for sure that I was going to make sure that my team doesn't get hurt when it comes to this. With a nod, I made sure to let Jessica know that I wouldn't tell anyone about what she was going to tell me.

With a sigh, Jessica said "Kōri isn't actually my brother. Now before you say anything else, let me finish. I'm his cousin. His real parents died a four years after he was born, and his aura... It went haywire. In the end, everything in the house except for him was frozen solid, including his parents Jonathan and Rose scotch. Ever since we had to put an Aura regulator on him to make sure that his monstrous amount of aura that he had didn't go out of control once again, and he knows about the regulators, he just thinks that they are because of his large aura, that he might use to much if he has them off. The reason he doesn't remember though, is because of the fact that the Aura overload erased the memories he had before."

Through the whole story, I actually had a look of horror on my face. He actually killed his parents on accident. That must be why his body seems to want him to suffer somewhat. He might not remember it, but some part of his body might. That could also be the reason why he seems to not want to get close to someone on an unconscious level. It made sense when you think about it. The subconscious has a lot of effect on a person body, to the point that affect our conscious actions(A/N: this is completely true Btw). That must be the reason that he has insomnia in the first place. The only way that I could think of for helping with something like that would for him to get really close to someone, but I wasn't comfortable doing that with someone just to help them. I knew that I could only, at most, be friends with him.

With a small gulp, I turned back towards jessica and said "T-thank you... For telling me this. I... I promise I wont tell anyone."

Jessica gave a grim nod, before her whole demeanor took a 160, and she said "Hey now, no need to look so down! We got a mission tomorrow you know! can't have our teams worrying, now can we?"

I laughed slightly at the laid back and joking personality of the leader for team JKRS, as I said "You're right. Can't have our teams worry, can we? Well, hows about this, during dinner, why don't we have our teams sit in the same area to get to know each other?"

Jessica gave a mock thoughtful look as she said "Hmm... I dunno... Sit by ourselves and not know anything about the team we are going to be going on a mission with tomorrow or sit with them, and become friends? Ah the hell with it, lets do this!"

I laughed again at her words, but I gave nod, while I went to my next class. During all of Professor Ports class, I had my mind on what i had just recently learned. That little bit of information changed the way I thought about Kōri, but I was determined to see him as how he has already shown to me, and not any other way. Though, now that I thought about it, the way he has come off so far, as someone who is uncomfortable with too many people around him, and then there was the fact that, he didn't really share too much about himself when the time came to introduce ourselves to each other. Though there was the fact that he protected a Faunus, that I later found out to be Velvet Scarlatina, who was a second year, but it showed that he disliked discrimination, and he liked to treat others fairly. In all, I actually liked the way I saw him now, instead of any other way.

Later during Dinner, however the whole team managed to see a different side of Kōri than we saw before. It was actually kind of surprising to meet team JKRS. The first member was a smaller girl, who had long silver hair, and then there was also the fact that was wearing some clothes that one wouldn't expect when coming to someone like her. She wore a black form fitting tanktop, with a pair of dog tags hanging from her neck. Her piercing silver eyes, that were the same color as her hair, showed that she was ready for anything she needed, though she seemed kind of laid back as well. There was also the fact that she had a slight twist in her hand, like she was reaching towards her mouth for something, but stopped at the last second. She also wear a pair of Camo pants, and black combat boots. To me she was the poster girl for what I thought a female commando type would look like, well minus the long silver hair.

The second member on the team was a sight to behold as well. She was a tall girl with darker skin ,and she looked to be taller than Amai even, though she seemed to be a bit skinnier than the tiger on our team, it didn't make her any less frightening. She had short and shaggy black hair, and soft brown eyes, that showed she was the 'gentle giant' type. she wore a brown tank top, that was similar in style to the one the silver haired girl wore, along with a pair brown khakis and black shoes. she held herself in an almost timid way, however, though she showed that she wasn't someone to mess with when she sent a glare towards cardin, when he tried to mess with the last member of their team.

The last member of the team, was someone who was of equal height as me, but she held herself with a similar posture as Professor goodwitch. the stern look in her yellowish eyes that actually complimented the shoulder length blue hair she had, showed she was not someone you wanted to make mad, though she seemed to have tired bags under eyes as well, from what I didn't know, because it looked like she had enough sleep otherwise. She wore a brown open jacket that stopped just above her stomach, with a blue T-shirt underneath, with a pair of blue pants as well. The person she was giving a stern look towards however, was the person in her grasp, and the team leader.

Jessica laughed at the fact that her team leader was dragging her around, but at this point, I noticed this was the first time that I had seen her out of her school uniform. She was wearing a dark red crop jacket, that was open to show a purple T-shirt, that had a the same type of joker you would find on a playing card on it. She was also wearing a pair of Tan Khakis with another joker symbol on her right hip. Her hair was the normal Green and brown mix it always was, but she had it in a ponytail that made the green and brown stay in a spiral like pattern, with a joker hair pin keeping it the way it was. It was honestly different, when you consider that Kōri's personal symbol was a black and white bird circling each other in a Yin, Yang type way, but it was a nice change in my opinion.

I was going to comment on the fact that the team leader was being dragged here, but instead I heard a sigh from Kōri sigh, and ask "What'd she do this time Katrina?"

Katrina, which was apparently the blue haired one, gave a tired sigh as she said "Toilet bomb. This one was in Professor Port's personal bathroom."

I stared wide eyed at that, but it seemed Kōri wasn't even fazed as he said "Is she ever going to learn? I mean, she did this to Qrow back in signal. You've even told me about that one Katrina."

The large girl chuckled nervously at that, as she said "She's been like this for awhile you know Kōri. You should have expected this."

Kōri ,just gave a tired sigh, before he turned towards me and said "Havana, Amai, Satō. This is team JKRS. My sister Jessica is the one being dragged around, and she's the team leader. The one dragging her around, is Katrina. The gentle giant, is Camilia, and don't worry, she really is gentle so long as you don't try to insult her teammates. And finally, the poster girl for female commando's everywhere, Iris."

Iris sent a glare towards Kōri when he commented on the commando thing, but she didn't comment on it, as the rest of the team took their places at the table that our teams were going to sit at. Normally we would sit with Team's JNPR and RWBY, but I explained that we wanted to get to know the team we were going to be working with, and they seemed fine with that, though Ruby did tell us that there would always be room for us at the table they sat at. That comment put a smile on my face, even if the ice queen didn't like it.

"I'm not an Ice queen!" Weiss suddenly yelled making everyone look towards her, though I stared with wide eyes, as i thought she could hear my thoughts.

Slowly turning around, I heard Jessica ask "What was that about?"

Satō gave a small fox like snicker at the comment that Weiss yelled, but he did say "Its a running gag with our team, along with JNPR and RWBY."

Iris, actually gave a raised eyebrow at that as she asked "Really now? Is it because she's really cold or something? Thats what Ive been getting from her, though I've only talked to her once."

Jessica gave her normal joker like cackling as she said "She is, trust me. First thing she did when she got to this school was start bitching at her team leader, which was before team placement though."

Katrina sighed, while she held her head in one of her hands. With a tired look, she turned towards the others and said " Whatever the case, you shouldn't tease her so much about it, or she might get worse."

I gave a nod at that "She's right. Weiss actually isn't that bad at the moment, but she could actually get worse. That isn't our main worry at the moment though, now is she? Our main worry is the mission that we are going to be going on tomorrow. Kōri, can you tell everyone what you managed to get from the info that Ozpin sent you?"

Kōri gave a nod towards that, as he pulled out his scroll so that he could read of the information. After a few second, he found what he was looking for, and he said "From what ive gathered from the information, is that we are going to have to deal with mostly beowulf's and Ursi. Ther is also information on how there has been a couple of deathstalkers spotted in the area as well, so thats something we are going to have to worry about as well. The worst thing that has happened to the town though, is the fact that an unknown grim has been making people disappear at night. Its gotten to the point that no one is willing to even remotely leave their houses during the night. I have also gotten a recommendation to leave the deathstalkers to your team, while we take out the majority of the other grim."

Katrina grabbed the scroll that Kōri had in his hand's with his permission, and she looked over the list that he managed to make. After a few seconds, the bluenette gave a nod, as she said "Ok, from what I can get with this, we should actually have you four take out the deathstalkers, while we take care of the rest. It seems that the unknown grim usually arrives with beowulf's, and I would rather have the more experienced of us take on the unknown, instead of the first years. I managed to see what you guys did during your initiation, but I still think you guys should go towards the Deathstalkers instead."

I gave a nod towards that. We could take care of the deathstalkers ourselves, but I knew that if they needed help we would come. With that in mind I said "I want you guys to make sure that you call us if you need the help. We will do the same, but I still think that we should make sure we can get help if we need it."

After I said that, I was surprised to see that Jessica had a serious look on her face, as she said "I don't care what happens, and i'm talking to my team with this as well, you will call the other team if anything happens that would put us all in danger, you got it? If you disobey this order, I will do whatever I can to get you at the very least suspended. Do not do anything that would put yourself in danger."

The serious expression, and tone made me lean back slightly in fright. If you ever see someone who tries to joke around a lot, being serious, than you know that something is up, or that you should listen to them. The fact that, even Katrina was looking like she would listen no matter what, convinced me that this was something that I definitely needed to listen to when it came to the leader of team JKRS. With a convicted nod, I said "Got it. When the time comes, we will listen to what you had to say here. I don't want my team to be in anymore danger them yours."

Jessica grew a grin at the fact that I was actually willing to listen to her, but I did mention that I was still going to do what I thought was best for me team above all. I expected the other team to get angry, but instead they all understood, Jessica even said that she was going to do the exact same thing. In the end, I grabbed her hand in a way that someone would close a deal, and we both agreed to look after our teams before anything else. It seemed that things were actually going well after that, as surprisingly, Both team JNPR and team RWBY walked to the table we were at and started to engage in conversations with both my team, me included, and team JKRS. To me it actually seemed that our four teams would be close knit when everything was said and done with this mission, though I also noticed that Yang was a bit closer to Kōri than anyone else was, and it seemed to be that way for the month or so that we had been here so far. It seemed that she was starting to get closer to him than the team was, and surprisingly, I was alright with that. If he had someone he could open up to, than I wouldn't interfere. I just hoped that she wouldn't do anything to ruin the relationship between them.

The next day, it was time to set out for our mission, and like discussed we would do whatever we needed to, to kill the two deathstalkers that team JKRS had said we should handle. I wasn't exactly sure if that was the right decision anymore, but I knew that it was something that we needed to do, but what surprised me even more, was the fact that Kōri had managed to actually get four hours of sleep. His normal sleeping pattern usually consisted of a couple of hours a sleep a week, so the fact he got such a normal amount of sleep was surprising, but my current thoughts were broken when I heard Iris ask me a question.

Turning towards the Commando style girl, I asked "Sorry, what did you say?"

Instead of getting angry, she sighed and said "I said, What made you want to be a huntress? You seem a bit out of place with all these weapons and monsters."

I actually laughed a bit at that, as I said "I know what you mean. This wasn't my first choice in a job, I actually was looking towards Joining the white fang, but than their tactics changed. I... I couldn't, no I wouldn't associate myself with people like that. I wanted to get Faunus their equality, but I didn't want it to be through fear, so I choice the next best thing, being a huntress. I wanted to help people, as well as getting equal rights for the Faunus, so this was my choice in what I should do. It kinda of makes sense now, but it was kind of different when I first joined. What about you?"

"My dad was a soldier, bet you could tell that I had some training couldn't ya?" She aske and I nodded with a smile "My family has been in the military for generations. My grandfather met grandma while in the military, and My mom met my dad in the military. I didn't want to conform to their image, and it wasn't until I turned ten that I noticed that my family was grooming me into being a soldier as well, so I stopped completely with what they were doing, and I trained by myself so I could become a huntress. Needless to say my father wasn't happy about that. Eventually I couldn't take my dad saying that I couldn't be a huntress, and I left. I'm one of the few people in my year that made it into beacon without being invited through another school."

That story was enough to knock her up a few pegs in my book, and she definitely earned my respect. My father had died before I could really get to know him, so I grew up in a dog eat dog world. It didn't really help that I was the only bird Faunas in the area that I was in. I was better off than her however, as at least I graduated third overall in my class when I was at sanctum, I even knew Phyrra pretty well due to that, and I had to say, that despite her fame, she was really nice. I got to actually know her as well, and she was really nice. I could even be considered her first real friend after she managed to gain her fame.

Before I could say anything else, the voice of the pilot was heard he said "Alright Kiddo's heres your stop! The one with the green hair has a caller for when its time for me to pick you up. Its a one time use, so make sure you don't use it for any reason except for when its time for extraction! Anyway, good luck Kiddo's and get ready to jump!"

With a smile on my face I left the others go first, with all of them jumping out with large strides from their running. When I jumped out, I flew above the rest to make sure I was able to help anyone if they needed it, but it seemed they didn't. Camilia was going head first, with her arms by her side, and her legs straight. Iris was, for a lack of better word, was surfing the air on a shield that she used as part of her weapon. Jessica was pretty funny, as she was falling backwards while laughing like a joker in the process. Kōri was falling the same way that camilla was, with Amai on the top of her sword, while the tip was pointed just right that should she hit a tree, the sword would hit first, and most likely go straight through it. Finally Satō was falling normally as well.

The second that we hit the ground, I knew that we needed to hurry, as I could hear the sound of beowulf's in the background of the normal forest sounds. With a quick nod towards Jessica, me and the rest of my team ran towards the noise with team JKRS right beside us. The second we got into the clearing where the grim were, Knew this was going to be a bit hard than expected. With a small sigh, I quickly said "Amai, I want you to attack one of the death stalkers, while Kōri attacks the other, that way we can get them away from all of the beowulf's, once thats done, we need to kill them quickly so that we can help team JKRS in case they need the help."

My teammates nodded towards that, before they did exactly what they were told to do. Surprisingly, it worked exactly like I hoped, and the Deathstalkers charged towards us. From what I knew, they didn't have as much armor on the bottom, so with a smile, I said "Kōri, Satō take out the legs of the one on the left! Amai, once they finish with that, punch the thing in the chin as hard as you can, until than, you and I are going to distract the other deathstalker!"

All of them gave their own version of acknowledgement, to where me and Amai charged straight at the deathstalker that we were going to distract, and she actually had her sword cut a bit of the armor that was on its head. It seemed that I misjudged how much strength that she had. I knew that she was physically stronger than Kōri, who was the second strongest team member, but to actually cut a deathstalker's armor? That took a lot of strength, considering a .50 Cal. round did little to nothing to its armor, the time that Ruby tried to kill one that way. I backed up to the tree line, while Amai kept attacking it with an almost sadistic look on her face, while I looked through the scope of my sniper. Slowing my breath down, I fired one single shot, and it hit the deathstalker straight in the eye, making it start to thrash, to where, Amai punched it in the face, actually making it slide backwards. Not even a second after that, she jumped backwards to get out of the reach of the things stinger's thought it seemed to completely miss. Guess that means that the punch disoriented it.

I was about to shoot another one of its eyes, but I heard over our little intercom, Satō say "Havana, we got the thing almost down. We need Amai over here now."

Amai seemed to hear them, as she sent one more punch straight into the things fast, cracking the armor slightly, but it was enough to send the thing to the ground for a few seconds, while Amai ran towards where the other deathstalker, which was about to collapse, was. Amai pushed herself to get there in time, which was slightly hard for someone who has a lot of strength, put she made it just as the last leg gave out, and she sent a nasty uppercut, to which let out a sickening crunch, to show that the armor on its chin broke. Not even a second later, Kōri placed one of his boots right where the head was, and fired, sending him up slightly, but the bullet went straight through the deathstalkers head, and it killed the giant bug. The other deathstalker, was up by this point, to where we were going to help, but before we could, Amai said "Let me take this thing. I'm finally going to use my semblance. Don't argue with me either Havana. I want you guys to have more energy in case we need to help the clowns."

I reluctantly let her go, considering her strength I knew she could, but what surprised me was that she pounded her fists together, after she stabbed her sword into the ground, and she took one step. That single step showed that she could kill the deathstalker bare handed with no problem. The reason I knew that was because the ground cracked under the step, but the deathstalker didn't notice, or it didn't care, as it tried to grab her in her claw, but Amai actually grabbed the claw, and ripped it off of the giant scorpion. The other claw soon followed, as she grabbed that, and that was when she took the joke 'why you hitting yourself?' to a giant level. She took the claws and actually started to beat the deathstalker to death with them. I stared in a sort of gruesome awe, as the tiger finally stabbed the thing in the head with the claw. Once she finished She fell to the ground, with me rushing up to help her quickly. When I caught her, I noticed that her breathing was staggered, and when I checked our scrolls for how much aura we had, I noticed that the my, Kōri, and Satō had only used about 20% of ours, while Amai was in a dangerous level with it being close to the 5% marker. I finally understood why she didn't use this very often. Her strength was enough to rip a deathstalkers arm off, but it drained her aura like no other semblance in existence.

With a smile on her tired face, Amai asked "Did I do good Birdy?"

I laughed slightly at the nickname that I got from her, and I nodded "You did good tiger. Now why don't you find a tree to rest in, while we go see if team JKRS need-"

I was cut off when static entered my hearing followed by a voice that sounded like Iri's say "God Damn it! We need help SHPS! We have a tier three Grim! I repeat! We have a tier three!"

The way I see the grim in ruby, they come in three difficulties. The first, consisting of beowulf's, boarbatusks, Ursi, and those two legged things that appeared in the breach episode, then there is tier two, which consists of Deathstalkers, Alpha Ursi, Nevermore, and King Taiju, but then there is tier three, which consists of the only thing I know of for that level, which is the Goliath's. So when I think of Tier three, i'm talking about something that normally takes a team of experienced Hunters to take down.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you guys like it? Please R&amp;R! I try my very best to make this story enjoyable, and I want to hear what you think of the story. This means nothing if i don't know if you like the story or not <strong>**after all.**

**Character profile: 5**

**Name: Satō Sarzac**

**Affiliation: Team SHPS**

**Nickname: Foxy (team), Pacifista (Anyone who knows him) The Orange ghost (Team)**

**Height/Weight: 5'3/178 Lbs**

**Likes: Vegetables of any kind, peace, non violent ways to settle arguments, his team, Chocolate.**

**Dislikes: Meat of any kind, Grimm, Violence, anyone who discriminates, sour food.**

**Theme: Beethoven: Virus**

**Weapons: A pair of dagger's that can turn into a blow dart gun, that most of the times has a stimulant to slow down anything hit by it. The pair of daggers are the same burnt orange as his robes, but they have a small fox that is baring its fangs on each side of the blade to show his personal emblem. The darts for the blow gun, however, can be changed to have a lethal, or paralyzing agent in it, but he prefers to not use the lethal agent, as he doesn't want to kill anyone else if he can help it, but he is fine with killing the grim.**

**Notes: When he was younger, he was born inside of Vale, but he was always picked on and discriminated due to his fox features through it all, however, he endured, as his parents did. In the end, he wanted to make it so that Faunus had equal rights just as humans, so he decided to become a hunter. He ended attending home classes as to make sure that he wasn't picked on when he was along, but, when he was invited to go to beacon, he chose to without a second thought. He eventually did make it despite everyone saying that he was going to fail, and he proved them wrong when he ended up on team SHPS, to where he is completely comfortable with his team.**

**Quotes: "Can't we settle this in a different way? I'm not much of a fighter."**

**"I really, really, hate killing, but if you don't stop discriminating my team, I might make an exception for you."**

**"I'm twice the man you are. How do I know? Because I'm willing to not engage in pointless fighting, while you want to start them."**


	6. The teir three

**Ok, here's the next chapter in the series! Also for the one person who has reviewed so far, thanks a lot! I hope more people will ****be willing to review on this story, and I hope you read these as well because they explain when I'm going through a thought time. Like recently, I'm going into a tough spot wi my parents divorce so updates will be far and few between. Once that changes, I'll update more, but until then I'm not going to update for a bit after this (I'm uploading this at school after all) so don't get your hopes up to much.**

**As for a little extra, I'm adding in a custom arc between the end of volume one, and beginning of volume two involving certain people who will not be discussed at the moment. Trust me, it will be an eye opener when it comes to a lot of things and remember to read the A/N at the end as well for more info on this chapter.**

**I do not own RWBY or any of its characters. All OC's are mine though.**

* * *

><p>General POV: (Twenty minutes earlier)<p>

Team JKRS was having a fairly easy job when compared to the one that team SHPS was having, or so they thought. When someone reported that there was a large pack of Beowulfs, they downplayed it. What was in front of them was not a pack of Beowulfs. What was in front of them was a Horde of beowulfs. As far as the eye could see there were black monsters, with white bones on them. There were even some Alpha Beowulf's strewn in the midst of the black sea that was the 'pack' of beowulfs. One thing was for certain, Iris wasn't happy, Camilia was nervous, and Katrina was effectively pissed off, if her eyebrow twitching was any indicator. Though, that pailed in comparison to Jessica.

Jessica, in simple terms, was protective of her team. She cared for them deeply and she didn't like it when they were put into more danger than she knew they could handle. The fact that what was in front of them was played off to being called a 'pack' wasn't what pissed her off. No, it wasn't even the fact that there was a large number of beowulf's. No, the reason she was pissed off at the moment, was the fact that her cousin's team could very well be in danger because of the placement. This was something that team SHPS could have taken down with little to no effort, and the fact that she was lied to, that's what pissed her off. They expected to see some unknown grim in the midst of all of the beowulfs, and they saw nothing. That was another reason that Jessica was pissed off, and when the joker gets pissed, bad things happen.

With a groan, Jessica said "Alright, it's too late to change the situation, so lets clear these stupid beowulfs out and go help team SHPS, before they get in trouble with the deathstalkers. I know that they can take them, but I'd rather not take any chances. Beowulf's are a Tier one afterall."

With that, Jessica pulled out her sword, Gamblers hand, and switched to the gun mode. Katrina did the same thing with her weapon, which consisted of a three pronged pike and a shield, with the pike being able to switch into an assault rifle, that fired at a medium speed. Camilia took out her large club, and had it turn into her light machine gun version of it, in the model of a RPK. FInally was Iris, who had a pair of dual pistols that grew outwards and turned into a pair of tactical knifes that she held in a backwards grip, though they were in the pistol form at the moment. With in a second, all four of the team JKRS members, started to open fire on the grim that were out in the field. Not a single bullet that was fired was wasted, as every single bullet hit their target in some way. Every single time a trigger was pulled, one of the many beowulf's dropped to the ground. When all the of the Huntress's ran out of ammo, however, they switched into the melee version of their weapons, as they charged into the horde that was still around, with Iris being the first due to her pistol's lacking in ammo compared to the others. Katrina was the next in with her shield and pike, raming straight through any Grimm that was in her path. Next was Jessica, with her longsword, cutting straight through the beowulfs like a hot knife through butter. Lastly was Camilia, who had her large club bashing any of the Grimm that were in the gentle giants reach.

With Iris, she was dashing between the Beowulfs arm's while slicing off limb's with little to no trouble, and dodging anything that the Beowulfs would try with no trouble either. To finish off the dying beast, normally, she would cut the back of their neck, effectively cutting off the spine from the brain, and killing it. Sometimes, however, she would stab them in the head, though in that case, she would have to use her semblance, which consisted of short teleportation, with a range of five feet at most, to take her dagger out of the beasts head, before she got attacked. To anyone who could have been watching it was like she was dancing around the Beowulfs, and in the end killing them in the same dance like way.

In contrast, Camilia, was using a brute like style for taking on the Beowulfs. Most of the time, her aura was thick, and plenty enough, that the light scratches that the Beowulfs tried on her world just bounce off. At that same time, she would take out seven of them at once, with a wide swing of her club, completely breaking any bone that the Beowulf's would have in their heads. That added with the fact she was punching the beowulf's with no problem, showed she was the 'Tank' type when it came to their team. The darker skinned girl, also managed to show that she was fairly light on her feet, even if she wasn't exactly fast, as she would quickly back up when a Beowulf would attack, to minimize how many of them managed to hit her. To top it off ,she used her large frame, to knock them oncincous with her semblance adding to that somewhat, as it caused small shockwaves to disorient ground enemies that were near her.

With Katrina, she was moving in a very agile way, spinning her pike around her, so that she would hit multiple enemies per swing, while also blocking any attacks that were going towards her from the opposite side with her shield. She would also hit the Beowulf's in the head every once in awhile with her shield, when her pike arm was occupied, but not even a second later, she was stab the disoriented Beowulf, with the small blade that was on the other end of the pike. When she needed it, she would also grab the pike with both arms, to sweep it across the area around her as to give her some room. To increase her effectiveness in battle, she was extremely flexible, as showed, when she would bend parts of her body in ways that showed extreme flexibility, to dodge attacks sent at her. She would also use her feet, as a way to move around ,when she would kick off of a beowulf's head to move to another area, and she would then knock the monsters back so that she would have more room, once again. At the same time as all this, she would use her semblance for electricity to increase the damage she inflicted with every hit

Finally there was Jessica, the fastest member of team JKRS. She would speed around the area she was taking care of, and swinging her longsword at lightning speeds, completely tearing apart the beowulf's that were around her. When she needed room, however, she would start jumping on the head's of the Beowulf's so that she would have the needed room. Though while she was doing this, she would drop some of her explosive joker cards in the middle of them, as she would run one the monster's heads. When she would finally land, she would use her semblance of poison, to increase the toxicity of the air, causing anything in range of it, to start to keel over, due to how potent it was. She was completely unaffected by the poisonous air, and her teammates had a antidote pill under their tongues, in case they accidentally ingested the poisonous air. The fact that it was this potent was shown even more, as some of the beowulf's that were ingesting their ,were dying standing up, with a light wings, being what knocked them down, and this was only from a second of exposure.

Eventually the team made quick work of the beowulfs, and they all met up in the middle of the mass grave for the beowulfs, that were already starting to disappear in black smoke. Katrina, on the other hand, immediately gave a stern look towards her team leader, as she asked "Did you have to use the poisonous air?"

Jessica just sighed, as she said "I wanted to get rid of them as soon as possible you know. There is a reason that I gave you guys a antidote. My whole body is poisonous due to my semblance, even my blood is poisonous due to it. My green hair is natural you know."

Iris gave a nod towards that "You've told us this multiple times Jessica. We should go help team SHPS now though. Who knows what t-"

She was quickly cut off, as the ground started to shake, and they all had to jump away fairly quickly, due to a large creature popping out of the ground where they were standing not even a minute ago. When the team saw the Grim thought, Jessica, was immediately afraid for her team. It was a little known fact, that subterranean grim were harder to kill with poison, and the fact that this thing was a large one, canceled out any plans of poisoning it to kill it. The Grim in question, however, looked like a giant worm, but hit had dozens of tentacles coming from the top part of it, and to top it all off, there was white Grim bone armor, encasing everything, except for the tentacles. Katrina knew exactly what this Grim was, due to her studies on every Grim she could manage to get information on. With wide eys, she quickly pressed the button on her communicator, as she yelled "God Damn it! Team SHPS we need help! We have a Tier three Grim! I repeat! We have a Tier three!"

Jessica's eyes widened at that, and she immediately dodged a tentacle that was sent her way, as she yelled out "What the hell is this thing Katrina!"

Katrina had to dodge as well, but she managed to say over the communication's "It's a Terramorpher! God Damn it! This thing is a borderline Tier four!"

{Play Terramorphous/Highlands theme}

Jessica had extremely wide eyes, before she decided to press the emergency button on the communicator for their airship driver. The emergency button was for extremely dangerous situations only, and in the process, it would also send in a distress beacon back to Ozpin directly, so that he would send out a team of Highly skilled Huntsman. The only time this was used before was when a team of first years managed to have a Goliath attack them while they were on a regular mission. Ozpin also made sure to have a speaker, so that he could assess the situation in the process. The fact that someone actually had to use this, made Ozpin extremely surprised when he scroll was set off while he was walking, in an extremely loud, but attention grabbing, emergency note. It just so happened, that team RWBY and team JNPR were passing by him at the same time, to which the alarm startled both teams. When Ozpin pulled up the screen, Jessica was on the other side, and she looked panicked.

"Mrs Scotch, what seems to be the-" Was all Ozpin got before Jessica cut him off with a frantic tone.

"Send in as many skilled huntsmen as you can Professor! We need them now!" She paused as it showed that she had to move out of the way, while a large roar was heard in the background "The unknown Grim was a Terramorpher! We need backup ASAP!"

She couldn't say anything else, as the video feed was cut off, showing a 'Connection lost' on his scroll. Ozpin, right away, walked as fast as he could, while he dialed Glynda's number. With team's RWBY and JNPR, only two people knew what that was, and they pailed when they heard the name of the Grim. The two that had pailed in the team's, were Phyrra and Weiss, both of which had studied about Grim that should be avoided at any cost, before they got to beacon. The first to react though, was Phyrra as she whispered "My god..."

Jaune, being one of the ignorant ones, asked "Phyrra? What's wrong? Youre, uh, looking a little pail."

Weiss, was the one to answer as she yelled "Don't you get it you idiot?! Do you not know what a Terramorpher is?!"

Phyrra continued as she said "A Terramorpher, is considered a borderline Tier four Grim, that is said to be strong enough ,that only a team of skilled veteran's have encountered one, and survived. If SHPS, and JKRS have encountered one, than Ozpin left in such a speed, as the teams need every bit of help they can get for this mission, if not... There very well may never be a team SHPS, or team JKRS left for anyone to help."

That dark note, and the added fact of just how strong the grim is, showed that the two teams wouldn't be able to help either, no matter how much they wanted. In the end, Weiss declared that they should Hope for the best, but prepare for the worst, to which everyone, even Ruby, decided was the best course of action, no matter how much they disliked it. The fact that they may very well, never see either team again, showed how serious everyone was.

Back with team SHPS, things were going from bad to worse, as the terramorpher, was being persistent. Even the large framed Camilia, was doing everything she could to dodge the tentacles that were being sent at her in an attempt to kill her. The three members of team SHPS had managed to get there just as the tentacles sent the four JKRS members, towards them, with Kōri catching his cousin, and Iris, with the other members catching the other two. The second they did, however, they needed to jump back, due to the Grim trying to crush them. When they managed to get a little breathing room, Jessica asked "Where's Amai?"

"She used to much Aura, so she's staying back so she can rest." Havana stated, while Kōri set both of the girls he caught down "So what's the plan with this thing?"

Jessica gave a Grim look, as she said "Nothing, we cant do a damned thing to this thing. None of us have the firepower, but this thing has the whole ground to itself to use."

{Theme song end}

With an almost depressing look the rest of the team realized what she was saying, but Kōri was determined to do something, as he reached towards his greaves, and began to take them off, only for Jessica to stop him with a worried look. In response He gave a reassuring smile towards his cousin, to whom he still thought was his sister, and he took the greaves, that held his Aura regulator's, off. With a grim nod, Jessica made everyone back off, as she knew he would survive what he was doing ,but she was unsure if his memories would. Kōri Satō

{Play Snowblind- Au5}

When the ice started to crawl up his skin, Havan knew right away what he was planning on doing, and she reached out to try and stop, him only for Jessica to grab her shoulder and shake her head "This is what he wants. He'll kill it, but he might forget everything he knows when it comes to us. It'll be a fresh start, and I think its something he needs."

At this point, Amai actually limped into the area they were, and she gave a confused look towards Kōri as she asked "What is he doing?"

With a sad look, and tears actually coming from her eyes, Jessica said "He's saving us. His aura is so strong that he can't control it, and he has to be put on regulators because of it. He... he's taking them off so that he can save us, but... He's going to get a fresh start as a reward."

Everyone knew what she was talking about by that. He was going to lose his memories of all of them. Iris, bowed her head in respect, while Camilia gave a soft and sad look towards the one who was going to save them. Katrina gave a bow of her head as well, as she was shedding tears, due to the fact that she actually considered Kōri to be the brother she never had. Team SHPS was in a similar state as team JKRS, though Amai had angry look on her face, as she couldn't do anything to help, and Havana had tears running down her ō, on the other hand, was starting to recite a prayer that his family had taught him, that was in a different language.

Kōri took three steps towards the Giant Grim, and almost right away the area he was in was starting to look like winter had hit it early, as frost was on every single green plant that was in the forest that he and the giant monster was in. Add that to the fact that snow was starting to snow, made it actually look like winter had come early. The fact that this was all coming from the part of his aura that he couldn't control, just made it all the more frightening, and the Grim knew that if it didn't kill the human in front of it soon, then it was going to die. Unfortunately for the Terramorpher, it was too late, as Kōri simply moved his hands forward, and ice start to farm on the beast. In response it moved forward, to try and crush the human in front of it. Forming a shield out of actual ice, Kōri blocked the blind charge, but it was starting to show that he was struggling to keep control of the Aura that he actually was controlling. So with the remaining control he had, he forced every bit of Aura he could use without killing himself, and He froze the Terramorpher solid, with its tentacles surrounded him in a way that showed he had made it just before the creature impaled him with the appendages, and it had turned into a large statue made completely of ice, of the Terramorpher.

{End theme}

{Play: Lilium}

The second that Jessica saw this, she ran forward as fast as she could, and she placed the Aura regulators on his wrist's despite the fact that she knew it was already too late to stop the effects of using his powerful Aura. With a smile on his tired lips, Kōri said "Till we meet again... Cousin..."

That made Jessica freeze, as she looked down at her cousin. with an obviously shocked look she thought 'He knew... He knew, yet he didn't hate us for making him think we were his actual family... You are a great person Kōri scotch... the best I could have ever known...'

Jessica gave a soft look towards her Cousin, despite the cold, and the tears that were dropping from her cheeks, onto the ground. She gently set Kōri down, despite the fact that she knew he wasn't dead, but she looked up towards the still snowing sky, and she knew right then, that this forest would forever be a winter forest, despite the seasons changing. She idly wondered if htey would rename the forest because of that, but she looked back towards Kōri and knew that it was a possibility.

Both team's waited in a sad silence, as eventually a Bullhead dropped and landed in the field, blowing snow around, and when the door to the bullhead opened up, four hunter's that no one knew, came out, along with Professor, Ozpin, and Professor Goodwitch. Right behind them were Team's RWBY, and JNPR, to which the first thing everyone took notice of was the fact that it was snowing. The second thing they noticed was Jessica still looking down towards Kōri, who had a slow rise and fall of his chest, but he was on the ground looking almost like a snow angel, despite his clothing, as they had a white frost to them, alone with his hair, that also had a white frost to them. Ozpin slowly walked towards Jessica, and he gently touched her shoulder, causing her to look up at him, while he was looking at the large grim that was frozen solid.

"Your Cousin is one frightening young man." Was all Ozpin said, before he walked back towards the Bullhead to explain the situation to the Huntsmen who had come.

Team's RWBY, and JNPR, on the other hand, walked over to see Team's JKRS and SHPS, and Yang was actually the first to look at Kōri closer, while the rest of the two teams, just watched. It seemed that Ruby had given a relieved sigh, when Yang said that he was still alive, but that was quickly stopped when Jessica explained the Situation to everyone. Yes, he had saved both tea, JKRS, and team SHPS, but in the process, he would forget everyone that he knew, but he wouldn't forget about his weapons, or other miscellaneous information that the brain deemed 'unnecessary' as those memories would be left alone due to the nature of his Aura. That had the desired effects of sobering everyone up, as they all looked towards Kōri. Weiss had debated on whether or not she should ask if this would stop everyone from calling her Ice queen, but the seriousness of the situation stopped her in her tracks. The situation, in one word, was morbid. Everyone just hoped that Kōri would actually be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>So... What'd you think?<strong>

**Now before any of you go off and say that I've created a Gary-stu, think of it like this. His powers, while incredibly strong, are unstable. He would lose all personal memories. That means family, friends, teachers, basically anyone he knew. That is the sacrifice to use his full ability, and when you think of it, it's a big sacrifice.**

**For example, if you had a such a power, and you lost all personal memories to use it, but you do anyway to save people you care about, would you use it? Basically I'm saying that he won't use them unless he absolutely has to, last resort trump card you know?**

**Onto the next matter, I want you to review damn it! I want your opinions! Like what did I model the Terramorpher after. I mean, come on. Some of these are obvious. Well whatever... Till next time.**

**Character profile: 6**

**Name: Camilia Riese**

**Affiliation: Vale, beacon Team JKRS**

**Nickname: Gentle giant (Friends) The colossus (Beacon students)**

**Height/Weight: 6'4/230 Lbs**

**Likes: Nature, her team, Her weapon, games, peaceful people, people who are fine with her height, cat's, warm soup.**

**Dislikes: Grim, People who make fun of her height, dogs, rat's, cold soup.**

**Theme: Fargo Sountrack- Fargo, North Dakota.**

**Weapons: A large and heavy club that can turn into a light machine gun, that looks like an RPK, that also has a blox clip, called Keule. The club form of this weapon has bumps all around it to add more blunt damage to anything that gets hit by it. Add with her shockwave semblance, she can cause a small earthquake just by hitting her club against the ground.**

**Notes: Camilia has always been made fun of due to her abnormally height, but it was actually also due to her slightly timid nature. Due to this she had to quickly gain a backbone, and when she did, she would only defend herself, and not attack other. She was one of the few people in her year to get into beacon without being in a school prior, as her parents taught her how to protect herself in case she ran into grim. While she might not be as mentally capable as the other members on her team, she is by far the strongest, and she makes complete use of it with her fighting style, to where she completely beats down any defenses that her opponent may have with her large frame and her strength, added with her semblance.**

**Quotes: "Can, we not fight? I don't want to fight."**

**"I may not like fighting, but I will defend myself."**

**"Such a cute kitty... (Cat runs away from her in fright) No Kitty! Please don't run away!"**

**"I don't like Jessica's jokes... The toilet bombs scared me the most out of them."**


	7. The foreverfalls incident

**I'm ba~ck! I'm really sorry for the inconvenience I to,d you about, and it's still going on now, but it's not as bad as it was, so I'll be able to update sooner rather then later when it comes to this story! Also, I'm really happy for the reviews I managed to get so far. For now on, any review I get I'm going to answer to via this part up here!**

**Shadowwing1933: glad you like the story, and I'll be doing my best with this, so I hope I hear from you again! I love feedback, even the slightly harsh criticism. I don't want flames though, don't like don't read.**

**Drake93: Well, think of it this way, power always comes with a price. The price for that power was lighter ally sacrificing his memories of everyone he knew, something we all consider very precious. To save the ones he loves, he would have to forget them. I didn't want to make him OP, so I made that the price, as memories are priceless. Also don't expect him to do that again anytime soon, if at all, he wouldn't get any stronger if he kept doing that, now would he?**

**Guest: your correct! The Terramorpher was an obvious one. But yes it was modeled after Terramorphious from borderlands two. Like I stated before, it was a borderline tier 4 Grimm, which I would consider like a giant golem Grimm, or a dragon Grimm. I hope to hear from you again if you make an Account though!**

**That's it for reviews. Also, let me just say that I have a poll on my profile now, and I will give details after this chapter, and right above the Bio for another character. Anyway, on with chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I own bothering except for the Grimm I've put in here, as well as the Oc's.**

* * *

><p>Kōri's POV:<p>

I couldn't feel anything when it came to my body, but for whatever reason I knew that I was on the ground and on snow. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling however. It was almost... Comforting. The fact that I actually felt comfortable in the snow, made me start to think over what I could remember. I remembered that I could control something called Aura, and my semblance was involved with the cold as well, which might explain the reason why I was comfortable with the cold. My attention was taking from my thoughts, when I heard some hushed whispers. I didn't know if they were enemies or not, so I decided to wait and listen.

"Do you think he's going to wake up soon? Professor Ozpin said not to move him until we know whether or not he's going to stay asleep for awhile." One voice, this one a female, who had a slightly rough edge to it, almost like a tiger's growl.

Another voice, this one male, took a few seconds to answer but he said "I think that it would be best to move him soon. We don't know if there are any grim coming this way. Kōri was the cause of all of this snow and ice afterall. That was sure to have gained attention, and not the good kind either."

Before they could do anything, when I felt a hand reach out towards me, I snapped my eyes open, and spun on my back, kicking the person who was reaching towards me away, and I flipped backwards, where my back was against ice. I didn't care what I had my back to at the moment, as I was more focused on the people in front of me. from the looks on their face's, it seemed that they knew me, and they were actually startled by my actions. The first to walk towards me, was a woman who had brown and green hair, that was put into a ponytail so that the green and brown swirled. She slowly set down the sword that she had in her hands, and she took a few hesitant steps.

"Kōri. We arent going to hurt you." She started "Look, you just used a lot of your Aura to freeze that monster that is behind you. If you don't calm down, you could lose consciousness again."

I turned around slightly, and I immediately regretted it, as when I turned I saw a giant Grimm that had its tentacle like appendages point straight to where i was currently standing. It was extremely frightening. That was also when the words she stated before registed. I froze this thing solid?! The only way I would be able to do that was if I took off the regulators that I had on my arms, but then I would...

Turning towards the group of people, I asked, with a firm voice "Who are you guys?"

The green and brown haired one said "I'm your cousin Kōri. We can explain everything to you if you want it, but you need to calm down, ok?"

I hesitantly nodded, before the green haired girl introduced the group. In order of introduction, she introduced herself as Jessica, then she went to her team, of a girl with blue haired Named Katrina, a larger girl named Camilia, and finally something I would consider the poster girl for commando's everywhere, named Iris. The whole team, apparently was know as team JKRS, and they were huntress's in training, just like I was a hunter in training. When I thought about it, the memories that I actually had supported this, as I still had, and Nagekibato, and Kōtō Karasu, and they were definitely made to kill the creature's of grim, like the giant worm thing that was behind me.

Next with the introductions was apparently my team, team SHPS, which consisted of the Tiger faunus that had spoken before named Amai, and I knew right away that If I got on her bad side, things would not end well. Than there was my apparent team leader named Havana. She was a Bird faunus, and it showed by the folded up wings that she had on her back. She had a soft smile on her face, but I could tell that she was worried. The last member of the team was named Satō and it seemed that he was a fox faunus. He gave me a slow nod, along with a smile.

The next team to be introduced was a team of girls that was apparently apparently called team RWBY, with the first to be introduced being the leader, who was a small girl know as Ruby. It was surprising to see someone younger than everyone else as a team leader, but the next person on the team made me question why she was giving me a slightly scared look. She was called Weiss, and if that wasn't a joke then I didn't know one, as she wore only white, with a bit of red. Next on the team was an obvious Faunus, but I didn't point it out as she introduced herself as Blake. The last person however caught my attention mainly due to the angry look on her face. Backing up slightly, I didn't get a chance to get introduced to the last team, as she stomped towards me and started to poke me in the chest while yelling at me.

"How stupid do you have to be to do something like that, Huh? What if you died from doing such a stupid thing?! Do you even realize how much you're family would be upset if you had killed yourself trying to save them?!" The girl yelled at me, and I knew right away that she was either someone who did this to everyone, or she was someone important to me.

Without thinking about it, I grabbed her shoulders and said "Look, I'm sorry ok? Even if I don't remember what I did, I know that I wouldn't just sit back and do nothing when someone I care about is in danger, ok?"

The girl gave me a hard glare for a few seconds longer, before she just sigh and nodded. With a smile, I greeted her as she introduced herself as Yang, and I knew that me and her would get along pretty well. There was also the fact that, even if she didn't notice, I saw her taking glances at me every once in awhile while I was introduced to the last team, team JNPR, and I had to say they were interesting. To start it off, Nora, a bubbly and hyper orange haired girl, introduced herself, while asking what seemed to be a million questions a minute. Thankfully another member of the team, this one named Ren, stopped her from asking too many questions. I thanked him for that, while I introduced myself to the next pair on the team, which consisted of a blonde haired boy named Jaune, and a redhead named Pyrrha. I could tell almost right away that Jaune was the leader. He may not look like much, and he even had a bit of hesitant demeanor, but I noticed that he had a commanding feel to him, and he even looked like he was looking out for everyone that was around at the same time.

It was actually a novel experience being reintroduced to people that I had actually considered friends, and even one family member. The fact that they actually cared about me enough to look out for me like this, actually made me happy, but when I was told that this was a summer forest, than I knew that something was wrong. I knew that my semblance was strong enough to freeze something like that Terramorpher, as the others were calling it, but to actually change the climate to this? That was something that surprised me greatly. I was even surprised that I didn't even notice the two teachers that were walking up to me, until the first, who introduced himself as Ozpin, said "Kōri Scotch. You have had an interesting effect on this forest, and the fact that you froze a terramorpher solid, proves that you need those regulators on your arms."

I wasn't to surprised that he knew about that, from what I was told, he was the headmaster of Beacon, so he needed to know these type of things. The fact that he just went out and said it, however, was what surprised me. I expected him to not say it outright like he just did, but then again, you can never expect things with people you don't know or don't remember. Those are the people that you needed to be careful with, honestly, but I didn't seem to feel anything that I needed to be afraid of when it came to his demeanor. The other teams were the same way, and I still noticed Yang was taking glances towards me every once in a while. I was actually slightly confused about it, so not wanting to wait anymore, the second I got a chance to, I stood right next to the blonde, and waited until the engines from the Airship made it so that no one could hear my words.

"Do... Do you have a problem with me Yang?" I asked hesitantly, and she snapped her head in my direction when I spoke.

"No! No, I don't have a problem, Its something else, trust me on that." She stated with a strained smile, though I could have sworn that she whispered "It's definitely not a problem."

I gave her one last confused look, before I noticed that there was another team on the ship as well, besides the two teams. I looked at the large ginger haired man that was staring back at me with a glare, and I gave him a forceful look right back. Shaking my head, when he turned away, I called over to Professor Goodwitch, as I asked "Where are we headed anyway?"

"Due to Professor peach still needing sap samples from the forest of forever falls, we are heading there instead of straight back to Beacon. I hope this isnt to much of a convenience for those of you who just finished a mission." Was the teachers response, though from what I could tell, it was mainly RWBY and JNPR, along with the last team, to which I didn't really care about, job to get the sample's from the forest.

Sending a small look towards Havana, she seemed to know what I was going to ask, as she nodded. With a grateful look on my face, I said "Professor, how about me and my team help you gather samples?"

Goodwitch looked at me with a slightly critical look, that started to remind me of that Katrina girl that was on my cousin's team. Eventually she started to mess with her scroll, and she said "So long as you're team leader is fine with it, as well as the rest of your team, I don't see why not. Team JKRS can help with this as well if they so wish."

Eventually it was decided that they would help out with getting the samples, and that actually surprised goodwitch. I guess this was something that first years did more than anything, while the rest of the students tended to do missions as a way to help the hunters that had actually graduated. To her it was actually a surprised for a second year team to be willing to help with this, but then again this was just speculation from my point of view. If this was actually how she was thinking, then I wouldn't exactly know, now would I?

Getting back on track, it was a silent ride to the forest of forever falls, but when we started to get there, I noticed the change from a white forest, to which apparently was my fault, to a red forest, to which was the place that the little mission was supposed to be taking place at. It was actually extremely beautiful when I saw it, but when we landed, I knew something bad was going to happen, due to the way that Jaune was looking as we stepped off.

I looked around slightly, but my thoughts were broken when Professor Goodwitch said "Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

In the back of the group, I noticed that Jaune was carrying a large case as well as a couple of jars on top of it. I was tempted to help him, but a hand from my cousin and a whisper of "He needs to sort this out himself Snow leopard."

I gave her a playful glare at the nickname, to which I was sure she was going to use more often, but I nodded, and listened as Professor goodwitch said ""Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun."

I continued to look on as Jaune tried to sneak away from the big ginger haired boy, only for said boy to grab him and tell him they needed to go in an almost mocking friendly way. After a few seconds of staring at Pyrrha, he drops his gaze, and walks off. With a frown I quickly told my teammates that I was going to join Pyrrha as to make sure she wasn't alone, and It seemed Havana was fine with this as she said "Just be careful Kōri. I don't want you to end up in a dangerous situation again."

I flinched at that, but nodded to make sure she knew that I understood. Running slgihtly to catch up with Pyrrha, I called out to her for her to wait up. She looked towards me with a confused look, and when I caught up with her, she asked "Shouldn't you be with your team Kōri?"

I gave a nervous look towards, while I said "I figured you could use some company. With Nora and Ren sticking together, and Jaune... I just thought that you could use some company."

Pyrrha looked at me slightly, looking like she was debating what I was saying, before she gained a hard look and she said "I don't believe this is your problem. This is something that is between Jaune and the rest of his team."

I gained a hard look as well as I said "That wasn't what I meant Pyrrha. Everyone, even someone that has so much confidence needs someone to talk to." She looked surprised at this before I continued "I may not have shown it before the incident, but I am very observant. From what little i've been told, I was somewhat of a recluse before the incident with the terramorpher, but I want to talk to you, but not as another hunter in training, but as a friend that would like to help you."

Pyrrha seemed to look at me, almost as if she was trying to detect a lie. In the end, her look softened somewhat, and she said "Alright, I'll take you up on the offer."

I nodded towards her, slightly happy that I was managing to help out someone who was worried. We walked in silence at this point, however, but I knew that she would talk when she wanted to, so we ended up just walking beside each other, until we managed to get up to a patch of trees that had the sap that was needed in it. I was starting to think that she was going to just keep silent for the whole time, but when I was halfway down with filling my jar, she said "You're willing to listen right Kōri?"

I gave a slight laugh, while I said "That's what I went with you for, that and getting the sap for professor peach."

Even though I couldn't see her, I knew that she was smiling at my comment, and that actually made me happy. I honestly didn't know what I was like, at least not completely, when it came to my life before losing my memories, but I knew that i wanted to help my friends every chance I could now that I had them. As it turned out, a part of me knew that these people were people i could trust, and that was partially the reason why I so readily accepted what they were saying. That and the fact that they seemed to be doing what they could to make sure that I wouldn't hurt anyone, and they even dropped their weapons, or made sure that they weren't in there hands.

Eventually I heard Pyrrha sigh, as she said "To tell you the truth I'm worried about Jaune. I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place. Everyone assumes I'm too good for them. That I'm on a level they simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people. That's what I like about Jaune. When we met, he didn't even know my name. He treated me just like anyone else. And thanks to him, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime. I guess, He's the kind of guy I wish I was around for most of my life... I honestly can't count you as you just lost your memories, but with my status... it makes it very difficult to form any form of friendship."

I was actually very surprised that Pyrrha was willing to tell me all of this, and as I finished with my Jar, I walked over to the tree that Pyrrha was at, and Noticed that she was still filling up her jar. With a comforting hand, I said "Its fine Pyrrha. Even if I don't understand your situation, I understand what you're trying to say. Jaune... I think he needs to solve this himself as well, and when he does, he'll probably be some you can trust even more than you do now."

Pyrrha gives a small laugh at that, while she said "Well, Even if I do trust him that much, he is oblivious, as he seems set after Weiss at the moment."

Raising my eyebrow at her words, it finally struck me, for what she was trying to get at. With a smile on my face, I said "Alright, But Pyrrha, if you don't get him to see how you feel soon, you may very well lose what you feel."

I had said the words quietly enough, that only she would hear me, and I knew the effect the words were going to have. Sure enough, when I finished with the sentence, Pyrrha started to blush at the implications of the words, and she finished with her jar as well. When she stood up, she had an amused look, while she said "You better not tell him. I'd rather he finds out on his own. Besides, I think you may have an admirer as well."

I gave her my own confused look at her words, but the fact that she was looking behind me slightly, made me turn around, only to see team RWBY at work, with Ren, and Nora not to far away. Turning back I gave her a questioning look, to which she said "It's something you're going to have to learn on your own."

I gave a fake annoyed look towards Pyrrha, that is, until I heard some running towards us. When I looked towards the crunching of leaves, I found three members of team CDNL running towards us, while on of them was going on about an Ursa. Yang, being the first to react, grabbed the green haired one and she interrogated him about what was going on.

Reacting on instinct, I headed towards where Jaune was, at the same time that Pyrrha and Ruby did. I saw the large Ursa that was in front of the two, but before I could attack it, the red-haired woman stopped me in my tracks with a simple word or to. At first I was confused, but then I noticed that Jaune was actually holding his own against the Ursa.

Jaune took his shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolled out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he was unprepared for when it launched a claw at him in midair. He then landed far away, yet was immediately back on his feet and passed Cardin as he charged at the monster. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and I noticed that he looked at his scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura levels must have been red, as he growled in anger, before charging at the bear once again.

As they are just about to clash everything seemed to slow down, as Pyrrha and I noticed that Jaune had left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. I looked back towards the Arc, and I noticed his shield glowing darkly slightly, before his Sheila moved up suddenly, blocking the Ursa's attack. Jaune, using the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. I grinned at the sight of the Ursa's head flying off, before I patted the red-head on the shoulder, and started to walk away, not needing the explanation to know what Pyrrha did for Jaune. Who was I to get rid of a confidence booster for the Arc?

When we finally got back to Beacon, I was mildly surprised to see just how big the school was, and to my right, I heard Yang chuckle. Looking towards her, she said "That's what most people do when they first see Beacon, even if this isn't your first time seeing it."

Frowning slightly I asked "Are you guys going to use my amnesia as a joke for awhile?"

Everyone looked straight towards me and at the same time they said "Yes."

I sighed deeply at that, though I was sure some of them saw my amused look from their unison talk. My thoughts was interrupted as I had a crazy thought. With a sigh, I quickly touched Yang's shoulder, and I asked "Yang, can I talk to you alone for a bit? I want to clear something up."

I looked over the blondes shoulder to see Pyrrha discreetly nod, and smile, to which I looked back to Yang, and saw her look at me somewhat in surprise, but she did smile and say "Sure, I don't see why not. I'll see you guys later. Me and the ice cube here have to talk about something."

I felt my eyebrow twitch at the nickname, but I didn't comment on it. I did however, say "Don't worry Ruby. I'll make sure nothing happens to your little sun dragon, even if she can protect herself."

Yang sent a look towards me, but I was just giving an innocent smile, that actually caused everyone, even Weiss, to start laughing. The group left after that little comment, though I did see a bit of a smirk coming from the dragon herself. I'm also not embarrassed to say that I asked Yang to lead me to a place where we would be able to talk without interruptions. I personally thought pride was stupid, and that if anyone could do something better, no matter their gender, it wasn't a problem to me. I did, however, hate people we bragged when they won. Them and sore losers anyway.

Eventually we did find a quiet place to talk, and I was slightly surprised to find us in a classroom and, surprisingly, it was empty. I didn't know if today was a day classes were out, or what, but I knew that even if they were, there should have been someone in the classroom, I think. I wasn't exactly sure though. Turning towards the resident sun dragon, she gave me a smile, with her arms crossed, and she said "Here we are ice cube. Now, what is it you needed to talk to me for?"

"I... Don't know how to say this, so I'm going to be blunt about it." I started with a sigh "Yang... Do you... Like me? And I'm not talking about like, in the way of 'Oh, of course I like you, I'm your friend' or 'I wouldn't be here if I didn't like you'. I'm talking about the-"

I didn't get to finish the sentence, as Yang forcefully shut me up. It wasn't like I would complain though. She did, kinda force me to shut up by blocking my mouth off with hers. We stayed like that for a few seconds, as she asked "That answer your question Ice cube?"

I was actually stunned at the moment, but I nodded. A few seconds later, I shook my head rapidly, as I gave a nervous smile towards the blonde ''Soooo... Do, do you have any plans this next Friday...?"

Yang started to give me a thoughtful look, and in the end she shook her head "Me and my team were going to visit vale the week after for the Vytal festival though. Why? You asking me out?"

Hesitantly I nodded, and to my surprise she actually smiled even more, while promising to go to vale with me next Friday. Eventually she kissed me once again and left me to stare at the door she walked through. After a few seconds, I shook my stunned expression off, and started to walk out of the room, until I froze when I realized something.

"Where is my dorm?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yang and Kōri are dating! Well, at least they are going to. This is mainly the 'testing the waters' stage, so to speak, so it's nothing big. They feel something, but it's they don't know if it's a friendship type love, or more, so it's not going to get into anything really intimate anytime soon.<strong>

**Ok! Now for the Poll. I'm going to be doing a custom Arc so to speak that will most likely be 4-5 chapters in length, maybe more if the feedback I get is good. You guys have until the 11th chapter of this story to vote, so you have plenty of time. Here are your choices!**

**Delve deeper into Amai's time with the white fang.**

**Find out what happened to Kōri's family.**

**Other (PM for idea).**

**There are your choices, so, make it quick with the voting, because I'm excited for what you guys choose!**

**Character profile: 7**

**Name: Katrina Mudrets**

**Affiliation: Vale, Team JKRS, Beacon**

**Nickname: Stonewall (Most of beacon) Kat (Her team and Kōri)**

**Age: 18 (Birthday: December 20th)**

**Height/Weight: 5'5/176 Lbs**

**Likes: School, Her team, Jessica, Hear weapons (Glava{pike} and Nazad{shield}), sweets of any kind.**

**Dislikes: Racism, spicy food, Professor port, Girly girl's, Liar's, Bullies, playboys.**

**Theme: Sum 41- the hell song**

**Weapons: A pike and shield combination, that has the Pike turn into an assault rifle form that shoots a 5.56x45mm round. The shield has divots on two parts of it as a way for the user to use the sheild as a stand on their arm for firing the gun. The Divots are also for more accurate hits with the pike form, though it is heavy enough that if someone is hit with it, it can disorient the opponent. Add this with the long staff of the Pike, and both objects can protect the user from both sides.**

**Notes**: **Katrina has always been seen as a stern and leader type of person, but she wasn't always that way. Behind the stern facade is someone who wants to have attention from normal people. Her parents, as they work a lot, have sent her to multiple schools, but instead of going to that school, she went to signal academy, much to her parents displeasure, to where she met Jessica, and the two became friends almost right away, despite the different upbringings. While Katrina does scold Jessica a lot when she does something stupid, it is mainly a way the two communicate between the other, and it usually is all in good fun for the two of them.**

**Quotes: "I only have one question for you. Was jessica involved?"**

**"I'm not much of a one on one fighter, but for you i'll make an exception (When she's pissed at someone in particular.)**

**"...You really expect want to piss me off huh? I'll be happy to break your fingers if thats what you want."**

**"My team is my family. I don't care what anyone says. Just as a flower cannot choose where it blooms, You cannot choose your relatives. My family is my team, you. You are _not_ my family. (To her parents when they tried to get her out of being a huntress.)"**


	8. The little fight

**Alright! I have a new chapter for you this time! I'm sorry for taking so long (Again) but I wanted to make sure I could post this chapter without trouble. I'm sorry to any of you who consider this an inconvenience.**

**Anyway, to the review mobile!**

**Guest(chapter 1): yeah, I know they aren't greaves, but vambraces. I didn't realize my mistake until now, but I'm not going back trying to find that one word in close to 3-5 thousand words. I'll make sure to keep to the name vambrace from now on, but correcting one word is detrimental to my health and remaining sanity.**

**Guest(chapter 1): yeah, sorry bout that, but your right. It's not per second, but per minute. I actually looked up the average firing speed for a submachine gun that fires a .9MM round, and that is a bit below average. Also, sorry but this version is more satisfactory for me then the other version, not to mention I don't plan on making this M rated, unless reviews say otherwise, so yeah.**

**Guest(chapter 7): What? Did you expect Kōri to make the first move? Not even if he'll froze over. He is an introvert so he can't exactly express himself easily. Yang, being the blunt person she is, would make the first move on the other hand due to her personality. **

**That's it for that! Poll results at the moment will appear at the end.**

* * *

><p>General POV:<p>

It took Kōri a couple of hours to actually find his room, and in that time he also noticed the lack of sleep didn't affect him. He would have to ask Havana if he had insomnia before, but the problem right now, was actually getting into his room, which he knew was his room this time as it a plaque that said 'Team SHPS' on it, but currently he was glaring straight at the automatic key that was supposed to open with his scroll. He was actually angry enough, and lost in thought that he completely didn't notice the fact that it was 6:30 in the morning when he finally figured out how to open the door, and by this point everyone else in team SHPS was awake and getting dressed. Kōri was actually glaring at his team slightly at the moment, to which Havana smiled nervously.

"Kōri...?" She asked nervously, to which the air started to get slightly colder.

He checked his scroll, before leveling his glare at the team again, with a sickly sweet tone he asked "Do you realize how long I was out there? 8 hours. 8! I don't care if I have insomnia or whatever the hell it was that made me not feel tired, but I knocked several times. Why didn't you answer?"

Amai, gave a nervous. Chuckle as well, as she said "Well, after the incident with the Terramorpher, we all kinda... Conked out from exhaustion."

Instead of getting angry once again like everyone expected. He instead sighed while the pressure and the cold started to less as well. Grabbing the uniform that was obviously hiss of the bed, he said "I guess I shouldn't have been surprised by that. From what I could see, that thing shouldn't have been so easy to take down as I was told. I mean, you told me I froze it solid. That in itself shouldn't have been easy."

Satō gave a confirming nod to at, as he said "Anyway, we should get going. Our first class today is a combat class with Professor Goodwitch. Even if you don't remember us that well, you should know how to fight, correct?"

Kōri nodded hesitantly towards that, and they knew why. He knew how to fight still, but how well would be the question. While his amnesia only got rid of his memories of people, and kept his practical knowledge, the fact that he still had his fighting abilities meant something. What that something was, would be the questions, after all, if he didn't know how to control his Aura, then things could easily go south for him if he got into a fight. In all honesty, he didn't know if he should even go to the class, but in the end, he decided it was a good idea, so he agreed, and followed his team.

When they arrived at the class, at the very least, Kōri knew something bad was going to happen, if team CDNL walking towards them was any indicator. The grey haired boy didn't react at first, but when the teacher called him up for a fight against Cardin himself, he knew that the auburn haired boy had something to do with setting this up. He could asl see that team RWBY was standing next to JNPR and he could clearly see the angry expression that Yang had. He gave a discreet towards the blonde brawler, before he shifted the wrist bracelets he had on, into their weapons form, and almost right away his metal boots clanking against the ground already. The larger boy that was in front of him had his mace out, and the look that the larger boy was giving him was any indicator, Cardin was angry with him for some reason, and this was payback.

The second that Goodwitch started the match, the brute of a man charged forward with speed that Kōri didn't expect form the guy, but his body, almost right away did what it wanted for him, by sidestepping the attack, and twisting a heel to kick cardin in the head. Unfortunately for the grey haired hunter, the larger boy blocked the attack, and forced Kōri backwards a bit, only for some ice to appear on his mace, causing him to drop it due to the cold. With a smirk, Kōri ran forward once again, getting ready for kicking him once again, but Cardin just grabbed the him, and punched him the gut, causing him to go backwards. This was also the time that he noticed how his fighting style seemed to be better when multiple people were attacking him, compared to how it was now.

Rolling on his back for a recovery, the snow leopard crouched down, and dashed towards the larger guy again, before he started to fire of his SMG rounds in a way that it would cause the boy to move out of the way, and that it wouldn't actually hit him, despite these being practice rounds. The practice rounds hurt like hell after all, and even with your Aura protecting you they would cause, at the very least, a bruise. The fact that Cardin did what the leopard wanted, was perfect as the grey haired hunter, sent another kick that was aimed at the larger hunters stomach. The attacked hit Cardin and even knocked him back a few feet, but the larger boy quickly grabbed the leg, and started to drag his opponent towards him, and for him to suddenly let go due to a massive amount of cold that was coming from the foot that he grabbed.

Jumping backwards, Kōri saw that the large hunter managed to get his mace again, and the boy was charging at him. Jumping slightly, he turned his tose at just the right time, to be launched upwards with more force than normal sending him flying upwards , to which the grey haired boy put one leg up in just the right way, that when Cardin looked up, he got a metal encased dropkick to his head, knocking him out effectively. Looking towards his aura levels, however, he noticed that cardins was still in a healthy green area, despite him being knocked out, while his was in the yellow area, getting close to the red.

"Well done Mr. Scotch. Despite just recently recovering from you're incident, you were well enough to knock out Mr. Winchester. Even if you're Aura is currently in the yellow area, borderline red, this was still well done for the circumstances." Professor Goodwitch praised, before she dismissed the boy she was talking to, and calling up the next pair.

Walking towards the group that was his team RWBY, and JNPR, as JKRS was in a different class, he was greeted with some praise. Everyone honestly seemed happy about his win, and the fact that he had recently lost his memories just reinforced the idea that Kōri had natural talent when it comes to being a hunter. laughing nervously while he rubbed the back of his head, he dismissed their praise, saying that they were probably better than him. After a few seconds a thought came to mind.

"Hey, do any of you know what Cardin's problem with me is?" Kōri asked with a confused look on his face.

Satō was actually the one to answer this, as the calm Fox Faunus said "You defended a Faunus from him before you lost your memories. He was a bully, in every sense of the word, though he was worse towards Faunus."

He frowned in thought. Currently Kōri was thinking about the fact that he had someone who didn't like him at all in the first place. It wasn't exactly something he licked, but if the guy was like everyone else described him to be, than there was very little of a chance that he would like the guy no matter what he did. It didn't matter what someone was like when they got to know them, if they were discriminatory, than he didn't want to be friends with them. Sure he would still talk to them every once in awhile but he wasn't going to be the guys friend, that much was for certain. The only problem now was determining exactly what he would do in the case he got into another fight with them.

Turning back towards the Arena, he watched as Yang started her fight against someone that he didn't know. The guy had a gladius, but the fact that Yang, kept going back and forth to dodge the attacks, was enough to convince most of the people around that she wasn't going to get hit easily, But then there was the fact that the guy with the sword could have some trick up his sleeve. This was proven wrong as well, when the guy caught Yang's fist with his chin, sending him backwards, and effectively knocking him out.

"Well don't Mrs. long. Now, we have time for one more fight. This will be a random decision, and it will include all of you since all of you have fought at least once today." Glynda stated, before she pressed a button on her pad, and both Kōri and Yang's picture's appeared above on the display board.

Kōri looked towards Yang gave a smirk back towards him, as both of them went back on the stage they just stared, though Kōri did say "Don't expect me to go easy on you just because things have changed."

Yang's smirk just grew at that as she said "If you went easy, I'd kick your ass."

He gave a smile back towards her, before he turned his wrist bracelets into their greave form, and held his fist's up in his fighting style. Yang did the same thing with her weapons, and the two of them waited for a few minutes until Goodwitch gave the go ahead. Surprisingly to everyone, both of them charged at each other right away, though Kōri ducked under one of yangs attacks, while he punt backwards onto three of his limbs, while he sent a foot straight into yangs chin, pushing her straight up (A/N: Think of the primary lotus). After that, he quickly sent himself up by using the recoil from his boots, and he sent a punch straight towards the blonde in front of him. The only problem with his plan, is the fact that, she recovered in midair, and she sent a punch to meet his. The two attack's had enough force behind them, that it sent the two backwards, though both slowed down using their weapons recoil.

Once Kōri landed, he smirked towards Yang and said "Gonna have to try harder than that."

She gave a grin right back, before she charged forwards once again, causing him to have to go forwards to meet her, or else he would be sent backwards and into a wall. Sending her first punch upwards, he sent a punch towards her gut, only for her to back up a bit, and cause him to stumble forwards, to meet a fist in his face. The punch sent him reeling backwards, but he quickly, ducked the second hit that was sent at him, and he did a handstand, while putting him foot in just a way, that when he shot his boot, his foot came flying towards Yang. The foot in question, rushed forward, and hit her in the stomach, at the same time, that she hit him in the gut once again.

Both attacks sent the receivers backwards a bit, and due to the disorientation of them, they stumbled forward again. With one last rush of energy, both of them sent punches towards their opponents head, only to stop an inch from actually hitting due to Glynda stopping them.

"That's enough you two! Both of you are in the red with your Aura. One more hit, and you could end up killing each other." She stated with a frown on her face "This match is a draw. With that, our time here has ended. Don't forget, the Vytal festival is being set up in Vale, and tomorrow is the start of your free week, so please, have fun."

Kōri stumbled forward once the teacher let go of his hand, though Yang managed to catch him, she was in the same boat. They both just decided to help each other with walking. Heading out of the room, they were greeted to the sight of the rest of team RWBY along with SHPS, and JNPR waiting for them. The first one to comment, was Pyrrha as she said "That was quite the show you two put up with todays fighting class."

Kōri gave a tired 'Here here!' before he dropped his head once again. Yang, who wasn't as tired laughed slightly and said "What can I say? I've met my match. He's the first person to tie with me in a one on one fight for our class. The rest lose, well ,except for you guys. Its always either win or lose, not always the same thing."

Jaune laughed nervously at that, as he said "Well, even with some extra training, i'm a long way from being able to beat you guys. Speaking of which, what's with you two? You've seem to have gotten closer after you're talk."

Skylar's eyes gained a mischievous look towards the duo, as she asked "What happened hm? Are you two perhaps... Dating?"

Kōri looked towards Yang, as she looked towards him. Eventually the two of them laughed, and Yang said "You were right Kōri, she was the first one to get it."

Kōri gave a small, but tired, laugh as well as he said "What can I say? From what little I know of you guys, it was the obvious choice."

"Wait a second. You guys are actually dating? When and how!" Amai practically yelled the last sentence, though neither of the two that fought were scared of her as they knew that she was just messing with them.

"Well, I'm not going into specifics with this, but I will say that it wasn't to long ago."Kōri said with a tired smile "In fact, me and Yang were going to go down to vale Tomorrow. the next day we could try and have all four of our teams going down together."

A couple of people gave a confused look at the mention of four teams, that is until Jessica popped up with her Joker look, and the rest of her team behind her. Katrina just gave a tired sigh, while she pinched the bridge of her nose. Looking towards the people gathered in front of her she said "Jessica insisted that we eavesdrop. For the record, I knew that you two were going out already, so this wasn't my idea. I was all for letting you two keep it a secret."

Jessica put her arm around her partner, as she dramatically said "Come now Katrina! Why don't you admit it that you enjoyed eavesdrop as well!"

Katrina gained an angry expression, before in the blink of an eye, the blue haired woman, caught Jessica by her ear, the green and brown haired woman crying out in pain "I have never enjoyed eavesdropping on anyone thank you very much. Unlike you, I actually like to let people have their private lives! I swear you get more and more childish every day!"

Jessica in response was crying from the pain as she practically yelled "Ow! Katrina that hurts! Let go! Please let goooooo!"

"Oh no you don't! I'm going to give you a proper scolding this time!" Katrina yelled before she turned t the rest of the group, who were watching in mild amusement "I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you. Have a nice day."

Katrina dragged Jessica away once again, while the green and brown haired girl yelled "Nooooo! Why wont you help me~!?"

Once they were out of sight the three teams decided that they might as well get some rest for tomorrow, though along the way, the other members of the three teams were either picking on the new couple, or congratulating them, before they went onto a different conversation. The two that were getting teased on the other hand, were still helping each other with staying standing up, but when they actually got to their rooms, however, Ruby picked her sister up with a little bit of difficulty, while Amai picked up Kōri. He gave Yang a quick, but tired, goodnight, before he literally lost consciousness. Yang, who was slightly better off, just laughed at what happened, while she let Ruby drag her back to her room. Neither cared about anything but sleep, and what was going to happen tomorrow, as tomorrow was friday.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think!<strong>

**Now as for the poll on my profile, I'm still waiting for results, and when chapter 12 or 13 is posted, that's when the poll will end.**

**Current results:**

**Amai's time with the white fang: 1**

**Kori's family: 1**

**Other (PM): 0**

**If you want one thing over the other, make sure to visit the poll and tell me what you want, this is your call guys, so you decide! Next time on EPIC RA- sorry wrong program.**

**Character profile: 8**

**Name: Iris Flumine**

**Affiliation: Vale, Beacon, Team JKRS**

**Nickname: Commando girl(Her team) Ai(Kōri)**

**Height/Weight: 5'6/198 Lbs**

**Likes: Her team, Kōri, Her weapon's magna and parva, Chicken, fights.**

**Dislikes: Grimm, yelling, train's, Sexist pricks, Racism.**

**Theme song: Bawitbada- Kid rock**

**Weapons: Two combat knives that are close to a foot long each, that turn into twin revolvers, that have eight shots instead of the normal six for a revolver. All the rounds are supercharged with dust, and they are close to a .500 round in size, but they have more power.**

**Notes: Every since she was born, Iris has been considered a rebel, as she enjoys fighting when she gets a chance, but she isn't a fighting nut like others. Her attitude towards most people is considered that of a tomboy, and she hates to be considered weak, or lesser compared to others. The first time she was called weak, she broke someones arm. Her parents, who tried to send her off to a finishing school for lady's, were not spared from her temperament, as she literally walked out of the house, after she told them that she wouldn't go to that school no matter what they did. She ended up at Signal, much to the ire of her parents who were in political positions, but she just flipped them the bird, as she walked into the school for her first day. Eventually she met Jessica, Katrina, and Camila, all of which were actually happy to see her, unlike the rest of the class who was somewhat scared. That alone scored points with the temperamental girl, and to this day, all four are considered family with each other.**

**Quotes: "Listen here jackass, I ain't your girl, I will never be your girl, and if you try to assume that again, i'll castrate you with a rusty spork."**

**"My name ain't kid, go that? Its Iris. You wanna be a smart ass, I can shove my size ten up yours."**

**"I'll kick your ass five ways to sunday if you don't stop being a sexist prick, got it?"**

**"Meh, You're not in trouble, I just don't want you to do that again, got it? (To Camilia when she thought she was in trouble.)"**

**"I've been in jail three times already for assault on an officer, but I got out because of me being too much for the other prisoners. You think i'm gonna be afraid of you?"**


	9. The meeting Date

**I am so sorry for posting the wrong chapter at first but here's th actual one.**

**Now, I know that my updating is a bit... Erratic, but I promise you that the chapters are staying upwards of three thousand words a chapter, so you get nice long chapters in exchange! I promise you that I'm doing whatever I can to make sure I update ASAP, but I have problems at home you know? Plus it's finals week *shudders***

**Getting onto another to another topic, I only got one review last chapter from a guest, which I'm not saying is a bad thing. I just wish I had more people with accounts Reviewing so I can put there names up for a shoutout.**

**Guest(chapter 1): I'm glad you like this story! I hope to hear from you again as well, and maybe you could give me some feedback on what could be improved.**

**Onto other matters, I'm not going to be putting an A/N at the bottom anymore. I honestly hope you read see you know!**

**On the poll, three unique voters, huzzah! The polls stakes up like this:**

**Find out what happened to Kōri's family: 2**

**Delve deeper into Amai's history with the white Fang: 1**

**Other: 0**

**If it's not what you want, make sure you vote! Now onto the chapter!**

**I own nothing but my OC's and non-cannon grim!**

* * *

><p>Kōri's POV:<p>

The day after my fight with Yang was the friday that things were starting to get set up for the Vytal festival, the only problem I had now, was what I was going to do once I got to town with Yang. There was also the fact that I had to actually have to go home to talk to my aunt and uncle about my losing my memory and such. The fact that I had a girlfriend now, was going to be something that was going to get me embarrassed no doubt, but I was going to do this anyway, so that she at the very least knew that I was fine with her meeting my family. I couldn't exactly have her meet my family now could I? But either way I was excited.

Getting dressed in a plain black T-shirt that had a black and white bird flying in a circle, kind of like a Yin, and Yang symbol on it, along with a grey vest. Deciding to be a bit creative, I had black bandages going up my arms, though I kept my bracelets that turned into my weapons on my wrists. Along with that, I had a pair of black pants on, with a silver chain that went from the center of my pants, to my right hip. Course I also had my black boots on, but that wasn't as important as I always wore my boots.

Walking out of my room, I walked towards where the Airship was going to bring students to Vale, course there weren't very many people at the moment, as this was still the first day of the vacation. Smiling at being outside for once, I let out a sigh of happiness, while I slowly rode on my skateboard, course without the rockets on. Arriving at where the ship was, I was surprised to Yang was in something different as well, though it was, in my opinion at the least, better.

Yang was wearing a collared cream top over a black shirt, and under that was something with a high collar. Along with that was a strap across her collarbone, and mid-length sleeves that were gold at the end. Around her neck is a pendent of some sort of pendant that had a purple gem in it, though it was of an oval shape, with the bottom part ending in a point. Around her hips were to black pets that crossed over each other, with a piece of purple fabric hanging from her, left hip. Yang also had a dark gray article of clothing coming down from under her cream top that I guessed was a part of her shirt. To add to that she had a couple of Vertical belt straps that went down to her thigh length stockings, that had her personal emblem on them near the top of them, with four gold pyramid studs above each knee. To top it off she had a pair of black boots with a bunch of belts on them, with a white ribbon tied into a bow on the back of each. (A/N: Pretty much her ALT costume so far.)

Hearing a laugh coming from Yang, I heard her ask "You gonna stand there and Gawk all day, or are you going to get on the Airship with me?"

Gulping a bit, I followed her onto the ship with no complaints, though I did make sure to keep my Skateboard close to me along the way. After a few minutes of silence, I asked "So, how do you usually get around? I got my skateboard."

Yang grinned a bit at that, as she said "I have my motorcycle. Considering everything, I don't know why you brought that thing, you won't be able to keep up with me on that."

Grinning at her comment, I shook my head and laughed. When I saw her questioning look I said "This Skateboard was made for me by my cousin Jessica. That alone should tell you that this thing is not ordinary. In fact, I think I can beat you in a race with this."

Yang gave me a grin right back, though we did shake on it in agreement that when we got to that point we would race. I hadn't told her that it was a rocket propelled Skateboard, so when we did start the race I was sure she was going to be surprised by what is going to happen. The rest of the ride down to vale, however, was in a bit of a peaceful silence, to where I didn't even notice that I put my hand around Yang's waist, until she commented on it. Being slightly embarrassed I tried to move away, but she just laughed at that, and said it was fine. She also commented that me doing that would stop people from hitting on her as much, considering that she had enough problems with people hitting on her as it was in her normal outfit. Her clothes now would attract even more attention, and that didn't exactly make me happy, especially when I noticed some of the students, specifically the male ones, where eyeing Yang like she was a piece of candy. I didn't get female attention, due to my unnatural looks, but I did glare at the boys who were looking at Yang.

When the ship finally landed, I walked right beside Yang, my slightly smaller height, as I was an inch shorter than her, but I was intimidating to the ones had heard what I managed to do to a Terramorpher. I was actually happy about that, as that meant there wouldn't be as many people trying to hit on her while I was around, course I knew she would be able to fight them herself, I just liked to feel like I belonged somewhere.

Eventually we made it to a Garage, that held her motorcycle, a I knew right away that her bike was meant for speed. I didn't know where the information came from, but I knew that the engine had a supercharger intake valve on it, with a high-ratio gear operation, which meant that it had a very powerful engine. The bikes color scheme was that of it going from yellow in the front, and slowly turning to orange when you hit the back, with a black arc on the front part that pointed towards the wheel. The whole book just seemed to scream 'Speed demon' with it, and I knew right away even with my rocket powered skateboard I would be in for a rough ride, as it would not be an easy race.

Taking everything in with the bike once again, I whistled in appreciation at the bike "Damn, Yang. This must have cost a fortune. What's her name?"

I looked at the bike from a few feet away, making sure not to touch the bike as I knew that I wouldn't be able to unless yang actually gave me permission to do so. While I was looking the bike over again, Yang laughed as she said "Bumblebee, and yes, she cost a lot of money to make, and I make sure to keep her in top condition, that way I don't have to shell out even more money to get her fixed. You still think that you can beat me with that board of yours?"

Thinking it over again, I gave a grin as I said "Course, I'm even more excited about our race now."

She grinned right back at me, before I set my skateboard down and I started to go outside with it, Yang not to far behind me. Quickly telling her the location for the end of the race, I asked a random person on the side to set us off. It took a bit of convincing for him to just say three, two, one, go, but eventually he did.

{Play Adrenaline- Shindown}

"Ready?!" The guy in front of us yelled, while I set my rockets up, and yang revved her engine "Set!" More revealing and I bent down. "Go!"

In an instant both of us were off and I was literally right next to yang, while she looked surprised. Giving her a peace sign, and I kicked once on the ground ,and I shot off leaving her behind me. Jumping up slightly, I rode on a wall, as I turned the corner, scaring a couple of people, but turning slightly, I saw that Yang was catching up, and she had a determined look on her face. Wanting to be a joker slightly, I went full speed towards the wall of a building in front of me, and rode it straight to the roof, completely by passing to of the turns I needed to do to get to my aunt and Uncles house. not wanting to cheat anymore, I went back onto the road, and Noticed that yang was catching up fast once again, and she looked livid. Giving her a sympathetic smile, I pushed off of the ground once more, and I went to the top speed I could manage without my rockets exploding. If I used to much, even my powers, which I was currently using to keep them cooled down, wasn't enough to stop them from exploding at times. Quickly making a turn down an alleyway, I rode the walls long enough not to hit anyone, and I was mainly focused and what I was going at the moment as well.

Turning the corner once more, I came to a long stretch that would lead to the less nic parts of vale, and I knew that I was getting close to home, the only problem with me winning now, was that Yang was right behind me, and that the long stretch would slow me down, and I couldn't go any faster without the rockets on my skateboard blowing up, so i did the next best thing. I put my stomach to the board, and I made ice appear right in front of the wheel's, and that did exactly what I wanted, which was to increase my speed, but it wasn't enough as Yang was still catching up to me, and at the very last second, we both stopped at the exact same time in front of the building that belonged to my Aunt and Uncle, and My Uncle was right in the door with a grin as he said "Aaaaaand. safe!"

{Music end}

Getting up from my skateboard, I looked towards yang, expecting her to be angry, but instead she just laughed a bit and said "That was Awesome! You said Jessica made that? You think she could soup up my motorcycle?"

I gave an amused look towards that, while I flipped the Skateboard into my hand, and I said "I can Ask, though I wouldn't recommend it. She tends to go overboard, and it could ruin your bike."

Yang nodded towards that, while My uncle gave an amused look towards the two of us, though when he saw me looking he asked "Do you know about us now?"

Gain a soft look I nodded and said "I do, but I understand, I was a kid, I wouldn't have taken the fact of you guys lying to me about my parents very well, so you don't need to worry."

My uncle gave a happy nod towards that, before he clapped his hands with a mischievous look that I've seen on Jessica's face enough times. Slowly praying that he wouldn't even if I knew he was going to he, My uncle asked "Now, who's this pretty lady that My nephew brought home?"

Yang gained a smile on her face, as she gave a mock salute and said "Yang, Xiao Long. Its nice to meet you General."

My Uncle, Robert, laughed at that, as he said "At ease soldier. I'm not a General anymore, no need to treat me as one. I'm just glad that the only person that Reminds me of my brother, has found someone he likes. I promised my brother I'd do what I could to make You happy Kōri, and it seems you managed to do that without help."

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, but eventually my uncle invited the both of us into the building, to which he told me that my Aunt was currently in the kitchen making Lunch. With a smile on my face, I asked if we would stay for lunch, and My uncle just laughed, telling me that he was going to make the two of us stay no matter what we said. With a smile, I lead Yang into the house saying that Jessica told me that my Aunt could cook really well. I could cook as well, but I wanted to taste something that wasn't from the school's kitchen's, as it wasn't always as good as homemade food. Yang actually agreed to that, though I thought I could hear a bit of homesickness in her voice, but I didn't want to force something that she didn't want to talk about though.

Eventually the food came around, and I was embarrassed even more the nI was before, and that was due to the fact that my aunt was asking all these embarrassing questions. That along with the fact that she was showing Yang all of the pictures of me when I was little, though I did pay attention to the stories. For one, apparently when I was first trying to make my weapons, I blew myself up three times, and caused my arms to become frozen twice in the process. That was also when I found out about my semblance, and that was also the time that I found out that i needed to keep regulators on because of how strong my Aura was. I was actually happy that they didn't lie about my Aura. That could have gone bad as well if they lied about that.

Eventually though, it was time for us to leave, and I said "As much as I like hearing about my past, we should be leaving. I wanted to take Yang somewhere else besides here you know."

Despite the way I said that we needed to leave, my tone was more of that of someone who was happy to have come here. Course I didn't want to leave just yet, but I knew that it was time for us to get a move on so that we had time to spend somewhere else. Yang seemed just as unhappy about the whole thing as I was, but she didn't let it get to her, as she said "I liked coming here, Is it ok if I come to visit again sometime? I'd really appreciate it."

My Aunt gave a soft smile towards Yang as she said "Of course dear! I'll always have a home cooked meal here if you decide to visit. I always make leftovers after all."

Yang gave a smile toward my aunt, before the both of us left with a smile. At this point I checked the watch I had on me, and saw that it was still six hours from the time that they said that they would be picking people up. It was surprising that we were only there for two hours, considering we got off of the ship at around noon, and we headed over to my Aunt and Uncle's house not too long after that. The time seemed to fly by, and it seemed longer than it actually was. With a smile though, I told yang that we still had a couple of hour's, to which she gave a grin as well, though this time I promised her that I would ride on bumblebee along with her, and I honestly didn't care if it was the girl who was driving. The fact that she was quite literally able to beat me up with little to no problem pretty much knocked anything that was protesting about Yang driving out of the window. I was almost certain that she could beat me in anything that was a contest of strength, but the fact that she was able to take a beating as well, which I figured out with our fight, I knew that it would drive the both of us to get stronger. A rivalry between the two of use with fighting, and us dating as well. Seemed like a nice combo to me.

When we actually got to our destination, however, I was dizzy, and I barely got off the bike without falling, though I did manage to let out "Next time... I'm driving."

Yang laughed at me disgruntled look, though she did say "I'm not letting you drive my bike, no matter how close we are. You wanna try, I'll break your arm, boyfriend or not."

I stared at her for a few seconds, before I finally lost it and said in between laughs of amusement "Alright, alright, I won't even think about driving your bike. Just, next time, can you go a bit slower? I'm not used to going that fast on anything other than my skateboard."

Yang gave me an amused look though, she didn't say anything, as she walked into a club that she had driven to. I didn't know what the club was like, but I could easily see that there was strobe lights, and other such techno club things around the club. Even the music that was playing had a techno feel to it, though it was obviously a speed up version as the voice was faster than normal.

"_I'm in your __gravity __Like a __satellite_ _I'm floating Move me like an ocean To your gravity Like a satellite I'm __floating __Move me like an ocean To your gravity Like a satellite I'm floating Move me like an ocean to your..."_

Turning towards Yang, I raised an eyebrow, but she didn't answer, instead she sauntered forwards, with me not far behind her, until we made it into a booth near the side. The music wasn't as loud now, but I would still feel the thumping of the bass in the background, and it caused my to try and scratch the inside of my ear. Turning towards Yang I asked "You come here often?"

Yang gave a nod as she said "I'm a big part of the nightlife of Vale believe it or not. If you ever meet my dad though, don't tell him. He's overprotective of me and Ruby, and he doesn't know about me being a part of Vale's nightlife."

{Play Stamp on the ground- Italobrothers}

I gave an amused look at that, though I did nod my head in agreement to this. Eventually another song, this on more of my beat, played and I started to bob my head to the music. Giving a grin towards Yang as I bobbed my head to the music, I said "Why don't we go dance a bit?"

Yang shook her head, and told me to go ahead. Giving her a wide grin at this point I went to the center of the club, making people look at me with interest, before I started to dance, by simply kicking my feet out at times, while spinning in a circle here and there, and sometimes I even hit my heels together, and to finish it off I did a flip in the air. When I landed on my feet, I started the process over again, and that was around the time I saw Yang come into the center of the club as well, and start to copy my movements,. Smirking towards her I did it a bit faster, but nothing that she wasn't able to handle, though I didn't do the flip anymore, I started to get a bit more creative with the kick's (A/N: If you have no clue what I'm talking about look up Stamp on the ground dance. I'm not good with describing dances.)

After a few minutes of doing this, I had a whole mob of people behind me copying what I was doing, while yang was right beside me, smirking the whole time as we did the dance. Eventually we let the people do it themselves, while I walked back towards the booth that me and Yang had been in before, and I was actually happy to see that she looked like she was having fun, even if we both did stop with the dancing. The rest of the club, or at least the ones who were dancing before, were still at it, and both me and Yang watched in idle amusement as everyone was copying the dance that I had started. Turning towards Yang, who was sitting right beside me, I put a hand around her waist, and she smiled at the sight of the dance.

{Music end}

"Its surprising that you and me started that." Yang stated with a smile as she looked towards what was going on in front of the two.

"What can I say? It was fun, wasn't it?" I asked her with a smile on my face,though I could already tell that she was happy about tonight.

We still had a couple of hours to spend, but I knew that she was going to want to get back to her team, as they were going to go out tomorrow. The fact that I was even able to go out with Yang was enough to make me happy, and I would be happy with leaving things as they were at the moment, I wouldn't push it that was for sure. For one, I didn't want to push anything, though there was also the fact that I would have to worry about Yang's father, who I was sure was a professional huntsmen, and Ruby, who could at speed me quite easily.

Yang nodded towards me as she laid her head on my shoulder. At first I was surprised, but eventually i just let it be. I was in a really awkward position, as I was unsure what to do, but eventually, which was a couple of seconds, I put my hand on her shoulder hesitantly, and I could actually feel that she was comfortable in the position we were in. It was actually kind of surprising as though, as her body was extremely warm, but I was sure that to her my body was extremely cold. It didn't matter either way, as I gently picked her up, and lead her outside of the club. Yang had fallen asleep when she had laid her head against my shoulder, but I don't care. Gently getting onto Bumblebee, making sure not to wake her up, I drove Bumblebee to the garage that Yang had gotten it from originally, and made sure to lock the bike up, and put the key into one of my pockets. After that I brought secured Yang onto my back, to where I put my skateboard down, and I started to use a good chunk of my Aura to make a wind strong enough to push us up into the air. I than used said air, along with my rocket Skateboard to ride up to Beacon.

Seeing that no one was around, I carried the blonde that was on my back still, up to her dorm, and simply knocked. After waiting a few seconds and not hearing anyone, I knocked a little harder, and waited once again, to where the door opened this time, and I was greeted by Ruby. When she saw who was on my back, I quickly put a finger to my lips, and Ruby nodded while making a zippin motion on her's, while motioning for me to bring her inside. Once inside I saw both of Yang's other teammates giving me a questioning look, to where I did the same thing that I did with Ruby to them, and they nodded to me. Setting the blonde onto her bed, I set the key's for Bumblebee and her garage, onto one of the desk's to where I wrote a note to explain what happened. After that, I motioned for her three teammates to come outside so I could explain.


End file.
